The Cursed Ones
by cityskyliinee
Summary: They were the Cursed, the ones that Starclan despised, the ones that came from a place so evil that not even their warrior ancestors could see it. The Cursed should be killed. At least, that's what Stormpaw of Lightningclan was taught since she was a kit. Until, one day, a fateful encounter with a rogue by the lake will change the destiny of not only Stormpaw, but all four clans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before y'all freak out over some of these cats having unnatural eye colours, it does serve a (sort of) purpose to the story.**

* * *

 **Warrior code additions:**

Do not be or assist a Cursed cat, if you know a Cursed cat or are a Cursed cat, then report to your clan leader immediately.

All Cursed cats are to either be killed or banished.

Anyone found assisting a Cursed cat will be banished.

If a Cursed is found to have a weak ability or can prove their loyalty to the clan rather than the Place of No Stars, then they may stay but will have to look after themselves.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Stormkit watched the beetle drag itself across the ground, it's black shell burning in the morning sun. The small creature scuttled along the boiling hot floor, making its way towards the shade. Stormkit flattened her grey tipped ears against her head, staring at the beetle through beady yellow eyes and crouched down onto her haunches. She crept forward, glaring at the beetle who had no idea she was there.

When she was hardly a few pawsteps away, she prepared to pounce on top of the beetle. She arched her back and unsheathed her tiny claws.

"What are you doing?"

Stormkit watched, devastated, as the beetle she had been hunting was crushed under a brown paw.

"Shadowkit!" She pouted, standing up straight, "I was hunting that!"

Her brother gave her an odd look, "you looked like a duck."

"That's how Flamepaw told me to do it," frowned Stormkit, "you're just annoyed because I'm going to be a better hunter than you."

"Sure you will," mewed Shadowkit, "but I can beat you in a fight anyday."

"No you can't," sniffed the grey she-kit.

Her brother glared at her, "watch me!"

He pounced on top of her, making her tumble into the camp wall. She let out a squeak of surprise but quickly got back to her paws and attempted to swipe at her littermate who had dodged around the back of her. He knocked her onto her back but she pushed at his stomach with her back paws, sending him sprawling. He got straight back up and knocked her back onto the ground. She wrestled with him, trying to push him off and, quickly, the two had turned into a mere blur.

"Hey!" Hissed a voice, "will you two be quiet out there?"

Stormkit managed to get push Shadowkit off of her and heaved herself back onto her paws.

"Sorry, Greylight," said the she-kit.

The newly kitted queen had poked her head at the entrance of the nursery, her face stern but blue eyes held amusement.

"I swear to Starclan," the she-cat shook her head, "you two fight more than any pair of kits i've ever known."

"You can't blame them," a tabby tom brushed cheeks with his mate, "they are Ivyheart's kits."

Shadowkit bounded to a halt beside Stormkit.

"Have you named your kits yet?" Asked the brown kit.

Greylight nodded, "do you want to see."

The two older kits leapt forward with excitement, heading towards the stuffy nursery.

At Greylight's stomach, three young kits were curled up and squeaking with small, pink mouths. Two of them had their eyes open whilst the last lay soundly next to his mother.

"This one's called Brightkit," the queen nudged a white and black she-kit.

Stormkit glanced at her, noticing that the left side of her face was completely black whilst the rest of her body was a just off-white colour. Her round blue eyes blinked up at Stormkit curiously, as if asking who she was with them.

"This one is Sandkit," Greylight touched a small, cream she-kit who blinked sleepily up at the two older kits. Her eyes were identical to that of her sister's, the same bright blue blinking up at them.

Finally, Stormkit blinked down at a small, brown shape lying in the moss. His chest heaving slowly and his tail gently flicking back and forth.

"And that's Brownkit," Greylight smiled lovingly down at her tom kit, "he's a little slower than his sisters but equally as strong!"

"I bet he will be," smiled Stormkit.

"What's going on in here," a new figure nosed her way into the den and glanced at the three kits in the nest, "oh, yeah, those."

"Now, now, Ivyheart." Greylight shook her head, "these two were as young as they were once."

"I can remember that, Greylight." Snapped the black she-cat, "I am their mother, of course!"

"They've grown up so much," Greylight looked at the two with soft eyes.

"And today they'll grow up even more," Ivyheart turned to her two kits, "Brackenstar has agreed to make the two of you apprentices, today."

"Really!" Stormkit leapt to her paws, "when?"

"At sun high."

"Good," Clawnose scoffed from the entrance in a gruff tone, "Lightningclan needs more warriors."

Shadowkit was grinning to himself, "I'll be the best warrior in Lightningclan, ever!"

"Not if I beat you to it!" Stormkit growled playfully at him, leaping on top of him and rolling out the nursery.

Shadowkit attempted to batter her with his paws but it was no use, she had pinned him to the floor and, for once, had won.

"Take that!" She gave her brother a satisfied smirk.

He glared back, "I let you win!"

"Sure," she said snarkily, getting off of him and standing up straight.

She already knew her brother was going to attempt to tackle her again so she swiveled round to face him but was cut off by a yowl.

"Brackenstar!" Yowled a big, golden tom, who stepped out of the clan's entrance.

The golden tabby tom stepped out of his den, glancing down at his warriors through amber eyes. Stormkit followed her leader's gaze to see three cats behind Lionpelt. One was Burntpelt, she recognised the red fur that was ruffled in random directions, and the other was Spottedclaw, whose black and white pelt looked equally as messy as each other's. Between them, they were dragging a small wiry tom who was desperately struggling against them.

"Is that Mouseeyes?" Shadowkit voiced what Stormkit was thinking, "what's up with him?"

Ivyheart appeared behind them, her green eyes round with excitement.

"There's only one explanation for this," their mother growled, "Mouseeyes must be a Cursed!"

The rest of the clan seemed to have thought the same that Ivyheart did and were now jeering at the mousy tom as he was dragged towards high rock. The clan was getting closer and closer together, keen to see what will happen. Stormkit blinked, horrified. Mouseeyes was a Cursed? How could he be? He looked far too skinny and weak to hurt anyone, Stormkit was surprised on how he even managed to get through training when he looked that ill.

"Lionpelt," Brackenstar said calmly and the clan instantly silenced, "I thought I sent you on a patrol to track that dog scent."

"We found the dog," the large, golden tom snarled, "and we fought valiantly against it!"

Stormkit couldn't help but notice the over dramatic choice of his words.

"We had almost had it beaten," Lionpelt unsheathed his large claws, "when Mouseeyes just had to interrupt."

Brackenstar blinked, "I sent him on the patrol with you, how did he interrupt?"

Lionpelt sent a look of loathing at Mouseeyes and turned back to his leader.

"He spoke to the dog!" Snarled the tom, "he spoke to it and convinced it to fight harder! He is a Cursed and a traitor!"

Gasps rocked the clan before being replaced by yowls of anger, hatred and accusations at Mouseeyes who looked around in unsteady defiance.

"I'm telling you, Brackenstar!" Began the cursed, "we were losing against the dog, I was trying to tell it to go away."

"So you admit that you are a Cursed?" The golden brown leader glared down at his warrior.

"I was only trying to help!" Mouseeyes sounded as though he were sobbing, "I didn't mean any harm!"

"He is a Cursed!" Said one cat, "we can't trust him!"

"You should kill the traitor!" Snarled another.

Stormkit couldn't help but feel pity for the young warrior, his yellow eyes were round with fear as each of his clanmates turned against him, yelling threats of death and exile. But she couldn't, if Mouseeyes was a Cursed then she could not feel sympathy for him. Those who were Cursed were enemies of Starclan, there was no help for them. Instead, she raised her chin up a little and glared at Mouseeyes, teeth bared.

"Silence!" Yowled Brackenstar, the shouts died down in an instant. "Burntpelt, Spottedclaw," the leader turned to the other two warriors, "can you confirm this?"

The two warriors nodded.

"Then," the Lightningclan leader lifted his head, "I have no choice but to kill you for betrayal and for being a Cursed."

Mouseeyes' eyes went wide with fear, "No! Please! I was only trying to help!"

"You have done more harm than good," spat Brackenstar, "step forward, Gingerpool."

The ginger she-cat pushed her way through the crowd, glaring at Mouseeyes.

"You are this Cursed littermate, correct?" Brackenstar turned to the she-cat who nodded.

"I am, but I wish I weren't!" Gingerpool fixed her gaze on Brackenstar's, "I wish him dead!"

Stormkit froze, glancing at Shadowkit. If she were a Cursed, would her own brother turn against her? Would she turn against him? Stormkit shook the thoughts away from her head, neither her nor her brother would ever be a Cursed cat, Starclan wouldn't allow it.

Brackenstar nodded, pleased. "Then kill him."

Cheers arose from the clan instantly, all of them edging closer into circle around the littermates. Stormkit folded her ears, looking through the legs of the surrounding cats; Shadowkit did the same.

Gingerpool was glaring at her brother with hatred in her eyes, as if they hadn't been raised together since birth. Mouseeyes was shaking his head vigorously and looked as though he was trying to speak, but was so frightened that no words came out.

Stormkit wanted to look away as Gingerpool unsheathed her claws and padded towards Mouseeyes with a look of determination on her face. She went to turn away but spotted Ivyheart and suddenly realised she didn't want to disappoint their mother on the very first Cursed execution. It'd have to be something she'd have to get used to.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to the fight, wincing as Gingerpool leapt at her brother. Mouseeyes' skinniness did come in handy as he was pinned, he wriggled away from the ginger she-cat and got to his shaky paws, turning to face her. But the wiry tom was too slow as Gingerpool landed a heavy blow to his muzzle.

Stormkit flattened her ears at the noise of her clan mates cheered excitedly around her as Mouseeyes was sent stumbling backwards hitting his head with a large 'thump' against high rock. The grey kit heard a loud crack come from his head and watched as the tom fell to the floor, unconscious.

Gingerpool stepped forward, Stormkit noticed a slight glimmer of regret that almost instantly vanished. The ginger she-cat raised her paw and raked her claws across his neck, killing her own brother instantly.

The cheers grew louder as the clan watched Gingerpool lift her chin proudly. Burntpelt and Spottedclaw picked up the body and dragged it out of the way.

Brackenstar dropped down from high rock and touched his nose to Gingerpool's head.

"You have fought honourably today, Gingerpool." The leader acknowledged, "I believe it is time for you to train another in your loyalty."

The ginger she-cat's chest fur fluffed out in pride.

Stormkit glanced at Shadowkit who was looking straight back at her. Stormkit tried to tell what her brother was thinking from his glance and could see a flicker of fear, which was rare.

"Shadowkit," her brother stiffened at Brackenstar's voice, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw, may you stay loyal to Starclan and kill any Cursed cat."

Shadowkit seemed frozen to the spot.

"Gingerpool," the leader turned to his warrior, "you have fought honourably and proved your loyalty, you will mentor Shadowpaw." The new mentor and apprentice fixed eyes with each other, "I hope you pass on all your loyalty to Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw touched noses with Gingerpool but Stormkit noticed how his eyes kept flicking over to where Mouseeyes' body lay, hidden in the shadows of the far corner of the camp.

Stormkit quickly smoothed her ruffled pelt, it had fluffed up from being startled at the sudden fight in the clan, and looked up at her leader.

"Stormkit," began Brackenstar, "from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. May you slay and Cursed that you come across." Stormpaw swallowed a lump in her throat, "your mentor will be Lionpelt."

Anxiously, Stormpaw got to her paws and walked towards her new mentor.

"Lionpelt, you have proven yourself a loyal and courageous warrior, I hope you pass on all you know to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's yellow eyes flickered back to Ivyheart for a moment who was nodding approvingly. With confidence she hadn't felt before, she touched noses with her new mentor, though she had to stand on the tips of her paws just to reach his nose.

The clan began to chant their names loudly, but a few remained quiet, looking at the dead body of Mouseeyes. She scanned the crowd, wondering if any of the other warriors could possibly be Cursed.

Sighing, she turned back to her new mentor who was looking down at her. He was much taller and muscular than her, Stormpaw shuffled under his intense glare.

"Come on," he said, flicking his tail, "i'll show you the territory."

Stormpaw nodded, ready to follow the golden warrior out of camp before looking around for her brother. Shadowpaw was sitting beside Gingerpool, who was still getting complimented on her fighting skills, but his eyes were focused in on Mouseeyes' body.

Stormpaw wondered what he was thinking but had no time to ask as she followed her mentor out of the camp and into her territory.

* * *

 **Alliegances:**

Lightningclan

 **Leader**

Brackenstar- Golden tabby tom with wise, amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Lakeheart- Silver grey she-cat with murky, blue eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Fogfur- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

Reddust- Large calico tom with grey eyes

 _Apprentice, Patchpaw_

Flamescar- Ginger tom littered with scars with blue eyes

Lionpelt- big, golden tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Greynose- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Featherpool- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Clawnose- Large tabby brown tom with a large scar on his face

Spottedclaw- Black and white tom

Gingerpool- Large ginger she-cat

 _Apprentice, Shadowpaw_

Stonepelt- Thick furred, grey tom

Blueheart- Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Burnpelt- Burnt red coloured she-cat with brilliant, blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Patchpaw- White tom with grey patches and blue eyes

Breezepaw- Red and black tom with brown eyes

Flamepaw- Dark grey she-cat with black ears and orange eyes

Stormpaw- Silver grey she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine and yellow eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark brown tom with several darker markings and magenta eyes

 **Queens**

Greylight- white and brown she-cat, mother of Brightkit, Sandkit and Brownkit

Ivyheart- Black and grey she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Stormkit and Shadowkit

 **Kits**

Brightkit- Off-white she-kit with black markings and bright, blue eyes

Brownkit- Dark brown, tabby tom

Sandkit- Cream coloured she-kit with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Yellowfur- Dark grey she-cat

Hollowheart- Tabby brown tom

Pineclan

 **Leader**

Violetstar- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Duskpelt- Brown tom with even darker brown markings and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Marshyeyes- Murky brown tom

Heatherclan

 **Leader**

Aspenstar- Brown and white tom with silver eyes

 **Deputy**

Lilyfeather- Mousy brown she-cat with large claws

 **Medicine cat**

Lightpool- Pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainclan

 **Leader**

Snowstar- White tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Stonefoot- Big grey tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Gooseflight- grey tom with blue eyes and black flecks

Cats Outside Clan

Ace- Nearly black tom with slightly lighter grey, tabby markings and odd, purple eyes

Amber- Grey she-cat with amber coloured eyes

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a new story and I'm not sure about this chapter- it's a bit rushed and I struggled to really introduce this new world slowly. I hope I can write better on the next chapter but, before I go, here's a couple of interesting stuff about this series:**

 _ **Ivyheart isn't the best mother but she's still pretty great**_

 _ **But she really hates Cursed cats but has a reason for doing so**_

 _ **There's also a reason I haven't introduced a father for Shadowpaw and Stormpaw yet…**_

 _ **I could literally write an entire other book for Ivyheart; I just feel so bad for her and none of you have any idea why!**_

 _ **Also Stormpaw is going to be super observant all the time and she will notice everything.**_

 _ **I will also be introducing the best character ever either the next chapter or the one after(so bear that in mind)**_

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please try and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Stormpaw padded after Lionpelt, revelling in the warm sun that hit her back. It was the middle of green-leaf and the prey was running at its highest which meant it would be easier for her to catch her first bit of prey.

"They say that this lake used to belong to four other clans," said Lionpelt, trotting along.

"What happened to them?" Enquired Stormpaw curiously, surprised the elders had never told her this story before.

Lionpelt shrugged, "we don't know, but what we do know is that this lake and these territories had been left for newer four clans to build upon. Starclan has granted us this land which is why we must defend it."

"Defend it from who?" Asked Stormpaw, already knowing the answer.

"The Cursed, they want to invade our territory and steal its riches." Lionpelt told her, "and they won't stop until they're all dead."

"How do you know that?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, remembering Mouseeyes' dead body slumped in the shadows of the clearing, surely he wouldn't want to take over all the territories?

"Starclan told us."

"And what if Starclan is wrong?"

Lionpelt swiveled around to look at her, "Starclan cannot be wrong." He told her calmly, though she saw anger flash in his eyes, "they are our warrior ancestors and have knowledge moons beyond our own."

Stormpaw nodded submissively but glared at him behind his back.

"Now," her mentor stopped, "this is the sky oak."

Stormpaw looked up to see a large tree with many roots jutting out of the ground onto the grass around them and its thick branches, covered in pale green leaves, growing tightly together.

"This is where you will train in tree climbing skills and hunting."

Stormpaw sniffed a strange looking object on the ground, "what's this?" She asked, pawing the circular object.

Lionpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement, "that's an acorn."

"Can you eat it?"

"No, it's too hard."

Stormpaw stood back up straight, not wanting to distract herself anymore.

"Tomorrow you will begin your first ever solo hunting mission," Lionpelt prowled closer to the tree, "you'll start here at sunrise and finish here just after."

"Hunting mission?" Stormpaw asked nervously.

Lionpelt nodded, "if you do well enough then it will decide whether you can go to the gathering or not."

"Gathering?" She repeated to herself, "but I've never hunted before!"

"Sniff the air," instructed her mentor, "can you recognise anything?"

Stormpaw did as she was told and parted her teeth to drink in the scent of her surrounding area. At first, she struggled to recognise anything until she caught whiff of something.

"I think I can smell a mouse," she began, "it smells similar to the mouse on the fresh kill pile anyway."

"Tell me which way the wind is blowing," her mentor ordered her again.

Stormpaw though for a moment, "away from the Sky Oak which means the mouse can't scent me but I can scent it." She guessed.

"Correct," nodded Lionpelt, "now, watch me."

Lionpelt dropped to a crouch, keeping his body low to the ground with his tail sticking straight behind him. His hind legs were at a perfect position to creep forward but his pawsteps were light, as though he were brushing it across the ground rather than stepping. He crept towards the tree, keeping low with his eyes focused on something that Stormpaw couldn't see.

It made her jump when Lionpelt suddenly whipped his claw straightforward, hooking onto a small creature in the grass. He bit down on the mice's neck, killing it instantly. Stormpaw swallowed, reminded of how Gingerpool killed her own brother only that same morning. Lionpelt muttered a thanks to Starclan and turned back to his apprentice.

"Can you tell me what I did?"

"You kept your tail up so it wouldn't brush on the ground," though Stormpaw, "and stepped lightly so to not give away your position."

"Good, now you try."

Nodding nervously, Stormpaw crouched down, hoping she was doing it right.

"Lower your back a bit more and stick your tail straight back behind you so it's not disturbing the leaves." Lionpelt instructed as she obeyed. "Now, try and leap onto that acorn over there."

Doing as he said, Stormpaw crept forward, trying to keep her pawsteps as light as possible. She drew closer to the acorn, peering at it through the grass. Then, she leapt forwards hooked her claw onto it but landed slightly clumsily.

"Remember to use your tail for balance when landing and make sure you're quick with your jump, so it doesn't have time to run off. Let's try again."

After a few more attempts at the hunting crouch, Stormpaw felt as though her bones ached intensely but she had managed to basically perfect the hunting crouch and was pretty confident in herself.

Lionpelt seemed to think the same thing, as he decided to tour Stormpaw round the rest of the territory. She had found the lake's cool water to be quite nice in the warm air though she couldn't understand how Rainclan went swimming around in it all the time to hunt fish. She wasn't a big fan of the scent of Heatherclan or Pineclan but had found herself quite appealed to the large trees growing in the Pineclan territory for some weird reason.

Eventually, after the mentor and apprentice had toured the entire territory, it was nearly sunset and the two were heading back to camp. When they got back, she joined Shadowpaw who was glumly sitting in the corner.

"Hi," she bounded over to him, "how was your first day? What did you do?"

Shadowpaw looked up at his sister, "looked around, practiced hunting and that's it really."

Stormpaw blinked, "Lionpelt and I did that too and I thought it was fine. Why are you acting like such a grump."

Shadowpaw sighed, "Gingerpool, she's the most obnoxious mentor ever."

"How so?"

"She kept going on about how hard it would be for her to prove herself to the rest of the clan because her brother was Cursed." The dark brown tom snorted, "like I care!"

Stormpaw frowned "I can't blame you, she does look like an annoying furball."

Shadowpaw snorted half heartedly and grabbed a vole of the fresh kill pile, "wanna share?"

"Sure."

The two were munching down on the fresh kill when Stormpaw piped up again.

"Are you doing the solo hunting mission tomorrow?" She asked, tearing a chunk out of the vole.

"We both are," nodded Shadowpaw through a full mouth, "all day."

"I'll probably do terrible," sighed the she-cat, "it took me ages just to crouch right."

Shadowpaw gave her a swift, comforting, lick on the ear. "You'll do fine," he told her, "it's the middle of green-leaf, the prey basically runs into your paws."

"Yeah," scoffed Stormpaw, "everyone in the clan has eaten and there's still prey left on the pile."

The two finished up their vole and shared tongues for a bit before Ivyheart appeared.

"Get some sleep, you two." She ordered, "I'm sure the other three apprentices have some nests made for you."

Nodding at their mother, Shadowpaw and Stormpaw got to their paws and plodded over to the apprentices den. It was getting pretty dark out and only the dusk patrol was out of camp. When they entered the den, Patchpaw and Breezepaw were sleeping in their nests. Flamepaw was obviously still awake as she lifted her head as the two apprentices entered. She helpfully flickered her ear towards the back of the den where two, newly made nests sat empty.

Stormpaw settled down in one of the nests, finding that they weren't as comfortable as the nests in the nursery, but in the warm green-leaf nights, it didn't feel as though it mattered that much.

Just before she drifted off into sleep, she spotted the slumped over body of Mouseeyes, still lying dead in the corner of the camp.

…

"Wake up, Stormpaw." The voice of her brother drew her awake, "our mentors want us."

Stormpaw blinked open her yellow eyes sleepily, her light grey fur ruffled from an awkward night sleep. She stood up, stretching her back and letting out a long yawn. Beside her, Shadowpaw was sitting patiently for her whilst the other two apprentices in the den were still asleep apart from Flamepaw, who seemed to have gone missing.

As Stormpaw left the den, she saw the dawn patrol, with Flamepaw, preparing to leave. Lakeheart was sitting ontop of high ledge, watching over the clan with tired eyes. Gingerpool and Lionpelt were talking to one another, glancing up as the two apprentices drowsily padded over.

Shadowpaw's glare was fixed on Gingerpool, though Stormpaw couldn't see what the emotion was. She glanced over to the corner of the clearing, Mouseeyes was gone.

Lionpelt was looking down at them, "are you two ready?"

Shadowpaw and Stormpaw looked at one another before nodding in confirmation. They followed their mentors several pawsteps behind as they left camp and headed for the Sky Oak.

It was still slightly the dark, the sky was slightly red as the sunlight broke through the trees and warmed their backs.

The four cats reached the ancient oak tree and sat amongst its numerous roots.

"You have until sunset to catch as much prey as possible," Gingerpool began, "it doesn't matter if you don't catch much, you're only beginers."

' _Good to know you believe in us,'_ Stormpaw wanted to say.

"Be back here by sunset and I'll report your progress to Brackenstar and he might allow you to go to the gathering." Lionpelt told them.

"Are you going to watching us?" Asked Stormpaw.

"I'm afraid we can't," Gingerpool sighed, "Rainclan has had a sudden increase in Curseds so all four clans have been asked to send out their best warriors to… deal with them." Gingerpool looked over the nearby lake, "as I killed a Cursed only the other day, I have been asked to go along with Lionpelt and some others. The rest will remain at camp guarding it, just in case."

The two apprentices nodded but Stormpaw noticed Shadowpaw dig his claws into the ground at Gingerpool's bragging. Stormpaw wondered if he felt bad for Mouseeyes; she didn't think that she felt bad for him, he was only a cursed after all, but being killed by your own litter mate would be horrible. The grey she-cat glanced down at her paws and then at Shadowpaw's claws that were still dug into the ground, could she kill him if he was Cursed?

"Your task begins, now!" Announced Lionpelt and the two warriors vanished back in the bracken, heading towards camp to join the battle patrol.

Swallowing a lump of anxiety, Stormpaw sent a nod of farewell to her brother and decided to head down in the direction of the lake whilst Shadowpaw favoured the Heatherclan border.

She paused in front of the water watching the sun's rays reflect in the ripples, creating a strangely pink tinted blue colour. She sniffed the air, quickly scenting for any prey. A mouse! She thought she also picked up another scent of cat, an unfamiliar one. She shrugged it off, thinking she had just imagined it.

She sniffed again, trying to pinpoint the mouse; It was rustling around near the lake. She double checked, she was downwind from the prey. Dropping to a crouch, she crept closer to the edge of the lake, spotting a rather fat mouse scratching at the ground.

She double checked her stance, her tail was sticking out straight behind her and she focused on keeping her paw steps as light as possible. Narrowing her eyes, she leapt forward, hooking her front claw on the mouse. It squeaked in surprise but Stormpaw quickly silenced it with a swift bite to the neck.

She backed away from the edge of the lake and did a little jump for joy. She had caught her first ever prey on her first try, Ivyheart would be proud of her. She wondered if Shadowpaw had got as much luck as her.

Swiftly burying her prey, she decided that the lake shore was a good place to stay to hunt for such a hot day, so she headed back down to search for me.

Only a little while later, Stormpaw sented a squirrel fiddling with an acorn near the water. It would be a big catch, she would definitely go to the gathering if she caught that!

Stormpaw crouched down, doing her best hunter's crouch that she could, she made her way nearer and nearer to her prey when something snapped.

"Fox-dung!" She cursed, sitting up as the squirrel darted away.

She suddenly realised how close she was the water, for a moment, she calmed herself down at the frustration of losing the squirrel.

"Hey!" Said a voice behind her.

Stormpaw jumped at the new voice so much that she fell into the lake.

Panic overcame her as she fell into the depths of the lake, shocked as the ice cold water overcame her. She flailed her paws around, looking for something to grasp onto. What had happened? Her mind was whirling. Everything around her was blurry as water stung her eyes. Her fur was dragging her down, how was it so deep?

Bubbles left her mouth as she tried to breathe, but how could she?

"Help!" She yelled but it only came out as bubbles leaving her mouth, "please!"

Stormpaw was running out of air and fast, she felt her panicked movements get slower. The water flowed around her and she felt herself drifting off.

Someone grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her upwards. Their movements were so swift, calm and controlled, Stormpaw could've sworn it was a Rainclan cat saving her.

Her head broke the surface of the lake and she took in a deep gulp of fresh air, the air hitting her suddenly. Whoever had grabbed her was dragging her across to shore and Stormpaw could've cried in relief when her paws hit land.

She collapsed on the shore for a bit, heaving in the air through her lungs, paws shaking.

She swiveled around to see who had saved her and was surprised to not see a Lightningclan cat.

"You made me jump!" She growled at him, "it's your fault I fell in!"

The tom shrugged, "I do have that effect on people."

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, this tom was unfamiliar. He looked older than her, but only by a few moons; he could be just around younger than Flamepaw and her littermates, and they were only a moon away from becoming warriors. He had dark grey fur that was basically black in its dripping wet state. He had lighter grey stripes running along his back and a few marking of the same shade on his face. His bushy tail was slicking back and forth in amusement as he gazed at Stormpaw through oddly coloured, violet eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked through narrowed eyes before getting frustrated, "what are you doing on Lightningclan territory."

"Lightningclan?" He said to himself, looking pleased, "I'm Ace, by the way."

"Are you a Kittypet?" She snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"I'm a rogue," he eyed her claws with disinterest, "and before you launch your really deadly attack on me, I would like to remind you that I'm the rogue that saved _your_ life."

"I had it handled!" She glared at him.

He flicked an ear dismissively, "sure you did."

Fed up with the tom's attitude, Stormpaw leapt at him. She landed squarely on his shoulders, knocking him down into a pinned position.

He looked up at her through humored, purple eyes. Obviously not caught off guard by the attack at all.

"What are you doing on our territory?" She hissed at him.

Ace blinked, "just looking."

"Looking for what? Our prey?"

"No," he told her, "I was actually looking for your camp."

"Camp?" She was momentarily confused before getting frustrated again, "to do what? Launch an attack on a camp with all your other rogue friends?" She peered around, "where are they?"

"I'm alone," he assured, "I'm looking for your camp so I can join your clan."

Stormpaw paused, getting off of him, allowing Ace to stand up and shake himself off. She regarded him for a moment, join Lightningclan? It was a weird request but not a completely dismissable one. Rogues, loners and kittypets had joined the clan before. Lakeheart, the Lightningclan _deputy_ , had been a loner…

In fact, she reckoned the clan would take him in. He was a strong looking tom and seemed well trained enough. All they would need to know were his motivations and he would be allowed. In fact, there would only be one reason why he wouldn't be let in…

"Are you Cursed?" She asked.

Ace blinked, "am I what?"

"Cursed," she rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, "you know, evil and want to take over the forest."

"No," he scoffed "but I do think I can offer… something."

"Like what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Ace grinned and placed a paw on the ground, the lone piece of strand in front of it suddenly lit up with an unnatural purple flame. It flickered for a few seconds before dying out.

Stormpaw's entire body froze as she felt anger overcome her.

"You are Cursed!" She spat angrily, "y-you!"

Ace didn't reply, but he kept looking at her paws for some reason.

"You lied to me!" She continued, "you're Cursed! You should be killed, you're a danger to us all! You're gonna overcome the entire forest! You're-"

"Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Ace, instead of looking shocked or angry, just looked amused.

Stormpaw glared at him, confused and angry.

He flicked his tail to her paws.

She followed the gesture and looked down at her paws.

Her blood went cold.

Her paws seemed to be glowing with a strange sort of light, she had to squint to see what it actually was.

Lightning! Her paws were flickering with tiny lightning bolts.

Stormpaw felt as though everything stop working at once.

 _She was Cursed!_

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! Hahaha, sorry to end it like that but I can't have the chapter being too long. Anyway, have some fun facts:**

 **Basically, a 'Cursed' cats eye colour usually relates to what their power.**

 **Ace has purple fire because someone else has taken the normal fire.**

 **Ace is the best character ever and I love him.**

 **Also Gingerpool sucks and Shadowpaw is like… third best character? Or something like that.**

 **Ace is also a massive flirt.**

 **I could talk about Ace all day but I need to sleep!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh Starclan!" Her chest heaved, "oh Starclan! Oh Starclan! Oh Starclan!" She felt her paws shaking, "I'm cursed! What do I do? I'm gonna die! Ivyheart is gonna kill me or Shadowpaw, Brackenstar will get Shadowpaw to kill me! No he wouldn't do that- would he? I don't know! I don't want to die, it isn't my fault I didn't want to be cursed!" The last part she yowled up at the sky, how could Starclan do this to her.

She paused for a moment to take a breath, stealing a glance at Ace who was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws, as if amused.

"How are you not freaking out over this?" She questioned, panic edging her voice, "I'm going to be killed by my clan!"

"Why?" Ace tipped his head to the side, "being a Powered makes stronger."

"A Powered?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, "Powered? I'm Cursed! My clan will kill me and I'll never go to Starclan."

He seemed to realise her panic and moved to sit closer to her, "explain to me, what's so bad about being pow- Cursed?"

"Everything," sighed Stormpaw, "They're cats cursed with powers from a place so dark that it doesn't have a name. And every Cursed who is born is tasked by them from birth to destroy all the clans. They've been growing in number recently; Rainclan has had an infestation."

"Kits tales," spat Ace, "I'm Powered and I know of no 'dark place' and I'm certainly not trying to destroy the clans."

"Then why are you trying to join Lightningclan?" Hissed the grey she-cat, trying to take us out from the inside?"

"Listen," he sighed, frustration finally edging into his tone, "you said that all Curseds are tasked from birth to destroy the clans, but you didn't know you were Cursed."

Stormpaw frowned, "well- maybe…"

"If you're so desperate to hide your power then maybe I can help."

"You'd be better off killing me," she muttered, eyes downcast.

Ace rolled his eyes, "look, if you don't want my help, fine. How about you hand yourself over to your clan and get yourself killed or try and hide it and ultimately fail and also get yourself killed. It's your choice."

Stormpaw looked at Ace, his eyes were glimmering in the bright sunlight and she suddenly felt very exposed as those purple orbs dug into her own, yellow ones. Muscles were rippling beneath his sleek, grey fur as he stared at her with a strange kind of sternness.

"You wouldn't… betray me, would you?" She dared to ask.

"Why would I do that?" He shook his head, "I'm a powered too, giving you away would only be leading myself to death too."

Stormpaw thought for a moment, "come back here tomorrow, at Sun-high, I'll've made my decision by then."

Ace nodded respectfully before blinking in surprise.

"I forgot!" He pushed something forward, "you were trying to catch this, right?"

Stormpaw glanced down to see the squirrel she had been stalking by the shore only a little moment earlier until Ace had distracted her. She found herself suddenly reminded of her soaking wet pelt from when she fell in the lake and…

"The hunting assignment!" She leapt back to all four paws, "Oh Starclan! I'm never gonna catch enough prey for the gathering at this rate."

She glanced at the squirrel, she didn't need the rogue to catch her prey for her! But then again, she did want to go to the gathering…

"Thanks," she took the fresh kill, "I need to go. Remember, tomorrow, sunhigh."

Ace nodded, the amused look back on his face, "will do."

She paused unsure of what to say in goodbye. She chose to just dip her head and wander back towards the trees.

"Wait!" Called Ace, "I never got your name!"

She turned back to him, "Stormpaw, my name is Stormpaw."

He grinned, "well, Stormpaw, it's great to meet you."

Stormpaw felt a strange feeling overcome her, "great to meet you too, Ace."

…

When Stormpaw had returned to Sky Oak, she had caught so much prey that her paws felt heavy and muscles ached. She had dug up all her prey and had dirt trapped beneath her paws as she waited patiently for her mentors to return. Shadowpaw was already back, lazing between the roots of the Sky oak, bathing in the light of the setting sun.

His prey looked to be buried in a pile in front of him, as though he'd been waiting a while.

"You smell weird," he remarked.

"Good to see you too," she responded dryly once she had dropped her prey to the floor.

"Did you meet a rogue or something?" He asked, "you smell like you've met some cat from another camp."

"I fell in the lake," she told him truthfully.

"How did you get out?" He looked impressed but doubt flickered in his magenta eyes, "can you swim?"

"It was the shallow part," she plonked down beside him and rested her head on her paws.

It was rare that she would keep something from her own brother, but Ace was still a dodgy subject to think about, let alone talk about.

"Still doesn't explain why you smell like rogue." Her brother snorted.

"Will you just drop it," snapped Stormpaw, "you're obviously just imagining things."

Shadowpaw glanced at his sister, looking as though he wanted to say something more but let out a long, heavy sigh and dropped the topic. Relieved, Stormpaw glanced around. The sun was beginning to set and their mentors hadn't returned yet, she wondered if they'd survived the battle with the cursed cats before realising that they were probably slaughtering them all. She knew that she was Cursed now and couldn't help but feel as though her own clanmates would spring on her at any moment, trying to kill her.

Something rustled in the bushes, she tensed and sprang to her paws. Shadowpaw gave her a confused look but also got to his paws when their mentors emerged from the trees, talking happily to each other.

"And that's when I struck the Cursed cat down," purred Gingerpool, "mouse-brained fool didn't even fight back."

It was beginning to make sense to Stormpaw, why the cursed ones didn't fight back, it was because they were innocent. Had her entire life been a lie? Ivyheart had taught her and her brother to never trust a Cursed, had she been wrong?

"They're all mouse-brains," Lionpelt rumbled, "they think that if they don't fight back, they'll think they're innocent and we'll let them go!"

He two let out a hearty laugh and paused in front of their apprentices.

"Good work today, you two." Nodded Gingerpool after a quick inspection of their work.

"Yes," agreed Lionpelt, "we'll talk to Brackenstar, he'll probably let you go to the gathering."

Shadowpaw and Stormpaw exchanged excited glances.

"Let's go back to camp," mewed Gingerpool, "it's getting late and I can imagine you're hungry."

The two apprentices nodded and followed their mentors back to camp, paws tired and bones aching.

They arrived back at camp to see what looked like a celebration at the defeat of the Curseds in Rainclan. Stormpaw, when she was a kit, might have joined in on these celebrations and the feast but simply grabbed a small mouse off the pile and found a quiet place to eat at the entrance to the apprentices den. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small, white kit stumbling out of the nursery and blinking open her bright blue eyes. It was Brightkit, Stormpaw hadn't seen her since before she became an apprentice. She seemed to be the first of her littermates out of the nursery, there was no sign of her siblings.

Stormpaw watched the young kit stumble around for a bit before realising how tired she was. She turned into her den, leaving her mouse half eaten, and settled down in her nest. Just before she drifted off into unconsciousness, she felt Shadowpaw settle beside her and her last thought before she went to sleep was why her brother hadn't her brother joined in on the celebrations like everyone else?

…

Stormpaw woke with a start, her breath shallow and quick. Her head was pounding like crazy and her stomach felt as though it were doing back flips.

"Bad dream," she muttered herself, pressing her ears against her head.

Something had obviously alarmed her in her dream, but she couldn't remember what… She smoothed down her ruffled grey fur and noticed she was alone in her den. She glimpsed outside it was past sunrise and nearing sun high.

"Fox-dung!" Cursed the she-cat when she remembered she was supposed to meet Ace.

She bolted out of the den only run smack into Lionpelt.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked as she straightened herself back up.

Stormpaw faltered before regaining herself. "Looking for you," she lied, "sorry if I got up a bit late."

"Shadowpaw said that you weren't feeling quite yourself," Lionpelt told her calmly, "I decided to let you sleep in for a bit longer."

"Thanks," she dipped her head, "can I go for a quick walk before we begin? I just need to stretch my legs."

"Of course, it's too hot to do anything at this time anyway, head back here after sun high."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Stormpaw grabbed a bite to eat before heading out of camp. Breaking into a trot, she walked in the shade of the trees towards the sky oak, breathing in the warm air. It was by far the hottest day of green-leaf so far and Stormpaw felt as though she were roasting under her grey pelt, even though she was in the shade.

She reached the sky oak at around sun high, heading past it and towards the lake. The blue water glimmered brightly in the high sun, reflecting into Stormpaw's yellow eyes. She squinted as the light hit her eyes, letting it adjust to the brightness.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Stormpaw nearly jumped out of her fur but managed to keep a grip on the ground this time.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me like that?" She glared at Ace who simply shrugged in response.

"You made up your mind, then?" He asked, flicking one ear.

Stormpaw realised that, in how busy she was yesterday, she had completely forgotten to think about her choice on whether to take Ace to Brackenstar or not. She would have to make a quick, split second decision.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "I've made up my mind."

Ace's whiskers twitched with amusement, "and that is?"

"I'll take you to Brackenstar," she blurted out before she even knew what she was saying, "but only if you promise to teach me how to control my powers, deal?"

"Deal." Nodded Ace.

"Okay," began Stormpaw, "okay! I'm gonna pretend I captured you or something and then you're gonna ask to join and then, if they ask, you hate all Cursed cats, got it?"

Ace glanced at her, "got it."

"That way, they don't get suspicious of either of us and we've only met _today_. How old are you?"

"Nine moons old, why?"

Stormpaw gave him a judging look, "you look older. But that means you'll be an apprentice, like me."

"Stormpaw!" A low but loud voice came from behind the Sky Oak.

She panicked. It was Lionpelt! She hurried and unsheathed her claws, to look as if she'd just been fighting.

"Lionpelt!" She yowled, hoping she sounded believable, "I need your help!"

Ace sighed but tried to look as peaceful and non threatening as possible.

"What is it?" The golden warrior emerged from the trees, looking shocked at the sight. "What's going on?"

Stormpaw sent a feigned glare of anger at Ace. "I found this rogue trespassing on our territory," she spat.

Lionpelt judged the younger tom who looked as calm as possible.

"Now, now, Stormpaw," her mentor said, "why don't you see if he has a reason to be here first. Go on," he dipped his head to Ace who nodded in thanks.

"My name's Ace," he told the golden warrior, "I wish to join your clan."

"Join?" Lionpelt seemed confused, "how do we know to trust you."

Ace blinked his violet eyes as innocently as possible, "you have no reason and I understand if you don't think you can trust me but…" a sudden sadness came over him, "my family were killed by cats with mysterious powers, I have nowhere else to go."

He was obviously lying, Stormpaw could just hear a strong over dramatic tone in his voice but Lionpelt seemed to be buying it.

"Mysterious powers?" Lionpelt seemed to nod to himself, "a Cursed."

"What's a Cursed?" Ace asked in fake confusion.

"A cat with strange powers," Lionpelt explained, "they're inherently evil and wish to destroy the clans!"

"Why would they want to do that?" Asked the tom uncertainly.

Lionpelt growled to himself, "it is the will of the dark place with no name, the place so filled with evil that it doesn't have a true name."

Ace unsheathed his claws, "well I hate all Curseds! They killed my family!"

The golden warrior seemed pleased, "follow me back to camp, I'm sure we can figure something out with Brackenstar."

Lionpelt turned tail and dived back into the forest. Ace glanced at Stormpaw, winked at her and followed her mentor into the undergrowth. She stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether she did the right thing to let him in but, then again, she reckoned it was inevitable. With one last glance at the shimmering lake water, she followed Ace and Lionpelt into the undergrowth.

…

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short, it's mainly just filler… I'll try to have another one up by tomorrow because that's when Ivyheart's arc sorta begins…**

 **Also I'm actually not supposed to be typing because I slammed a door on my finger (on accident) and apparently if I keep using it too much then I'll have to go to A &E but I think that's just my parents saying that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"And that's why I want to join Lightningclan," finished Ace, flashing a small grin at the end.

Stormpaw flicked her tail back and forth impatiently as Ace finally finished his made up story to get into the clan. The dark grey tom was sitting beneath the high ledge, smiling cheekily up at Brackenstar who had his eyes narrowed his thought.

"I agree with you about the Curseds," nodded the leader, "they are plague to all the clans."

"So you think I can join?" Ace said eagerly, Stormpaw couldn't tell whether it was real or not.

Brackenstar nodded, "I don't see why not, we have taken in outsiders before…"

Ace relaxed a bit, smirking a bit. He turned to Stormpaw who shrugged, amused that Brackenstar seemed to fall for it so easily.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the clan had either already looked to see what the commotion was about or were out on patrols or training, but a few who hadn't emerged from their dens to see what was going on.

"Lightningclan," began Brackenstar, "today we have found a rogue who hates the Cursed almost as much as we do."

Ace puffed out his chest, Stormpaw shuffled anxiously and the rest of the clan murmured in approval. She did notice Flamepaw muttering something to Breezepaw who nodded in agreement and sent glares in Ace's direction.

"Ace, do you wish for your name to be changed?"

Ace shook his head, "I want to keep my name, at least until I become a warrior."

Brackenstar seemed satisfied, almost as if Ace had passed a test of some kind.

"The rogue has requested to keep his name. Ace, your mentor will be Lionpelt for one full moon, at least, until we can judge the kind of mentor that would suit you."

Ace dipped his head, touching noses with Lionpelt.

The clan chanted his name, albeit uncertainly. Stormpaw joined in, calling Ace's name loudly before glancing around for Shadowpaw, he obviously hadn't returned from his training with Gingerpool yet.

Lionpelt was beckoning her over, she trotted up to him to see that Ace was already beside him. The two were discussing something when she reached them.

"We're going to head down to the clearing," said her mentor, "we'll be practicing some battle moves for a bit, then you need to get back so you have enough time to rest for the gathering."

"So I can go?" She blinked up eagerly.

Lionpelt flicked his tail, "I have discussed it with Brackenstar and he has chosen both you and your brother to go. Now, come on."

The golden warrior headed towards the bramble tunnel, vanishing out of sight. Stormpaw padded after him, Ace close on her heels.

"You have a brother?" He asked off handedly.

Stormpaw nodded, "his name's Shadowpaw, he's great."

Ace flattened his ears, "i'm sure he is. What's this about a gathering?"

"It's where all four clans gather and talk, it's on the island on the lake…"

"On the lake? Do you have to swim over there?"

"No," Stormpaw shook her head, vaguely amused, "there's a fallen tree that leads to the island."

"Good," snorted the ex-rogue, "you're a terrible swimmer."

Stormpaw glared at him but didn't reply back as Lionpelt was giving the two a searching look, had he noticed the fact they seemed too close to only have known each other for less than a day? She hoped not, she was as cautious around her clanmates enough as it was.

The trio arrived in an empty mossy clearing and Lionpelt sat down around the edge, Ace did the same but Stormpaw fidgeted on all four paws.

"We'll just be going through the basics today," their mentor told them, "but first I want to see how far you are in practice." He glanced between the two, "attack each other."

"What?" Stormpaw's eyes widened in surprise, "but I haven't had any practice!"

"Seeing as much you fight with your brother, you must know something." Snorted Lionpelt.

She shuffled on her paws but didn't say anything else.

Ace shrugged at Lionpelt, obviously not fussed by the prospect. Stormpaw wondered if he knew how to fight or had ever been trained before. He had lied to Brackenstar to get in the clan but she wondered if he did have a family or if they really were dead.

The two of them got to their paws and headed to the center of the clearing, eyeing each other, Stormpaw with a nervous flicker in her eyes. Ace was glancing between her and his own paws, she pondered whether he was thinking about his powers. What about her own powers? What if it accidently came about during her fight? She hoped not.

"Claws sheathed," ordered Lionpelt, "and start."

Stormpaw leapt straight at Ace who rolled away to the side causing her to fall onto the moss. She was quick to get up, but not quick enough as a swipe to her paws caused her to fall again. This time, she kicked her paws backwards, connecting with Ace's shoulders. The newly made apprentice seemed to stumble back, allowing Stormpaw the chance to regain herself. Ace barreled towards her suddenly, she dodged but not far enough as Ace landed a blow to the side of her head. She whipped around, hitting her tail to his face, a move she'd pulled on Shadowpaw quite a few time when they were kits, and managed to temporarily daze him. Taking the opportunity, she tried to barrel into his side but found that his stance was too strong. Ace took the chance and placed his paws on her shoulder, pushing her to the floor and successfully pinning her.

Stormpaw glared up at him, hating seeing that victorious, smug but humorous look in his violet eyes.

"Good job, you two." Congratulated Lionpelt, "have you trained before, Ace?"

Ace shrugged, "I picked up a few moves here and there."

Stormpaw glanced at him and couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling the whole truth.

…

By the time the three were beginning to head back, sunset was beginning which meant Brackenstar would be announcing who was going to the gathering tonight. Stormpaw already knew that Shadowpaw and herself were going, but she was curious to see who else.

Her muscles ached after doing so much battle training against Ace but had successfully managed to pin him down towards the end of the session, even though he had beat her a dozen more times. Despite that, she was feeling pretty energised, as though she could run around the whole lake and still feel up to go to the gathering. She was practically bounding beside Ace who was trotting at a steady pace to keep up with her.

By the time the two apprentices and Lionpelt had reached the camp, everyone was gathered underneath high ledge, waiting for Brackenstar to make his announcement. Stormpaw quickly rushed over, taking a seat near the front, Ace sitting beside her.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight will be: Lionpelt, Gingerpool, Shadowpaw, Stormpaw, Spottedclaw, Burntpelt, Ivyheart, Flamepaw and Featherpool."

Ace looked vaguely interested but not fussed about not attending, he did only join the clan today after all.

The clan broke off into groups, excitedly chattering amongst themselves. Lionpelt padded up to them.

"Take some prey to the elders and then some for yourselves," he commanded, "then you best be heading off to your nests, especially you, Stormpaw, we don't want you to be too tired for the gathering tonight."

Stormpaw nodded, heading over to the fresh-kill pile with Ace behind and grabbed a large rabbit off the top, she figured it would be enough for the two elders to share.

She headed over to the den a peered inside.

"Is that you, Stormkit?" Came a hoarse voice.

"Now, now, Hollowheart," snorted Yellowfur, "it's Stormpaw now, remember?"

"Of course!" The old tom groaned, "i'm getting forgetful in my old age… and who's your friend, Breezepaw?"

"You're also growing blind, I suppose," sighed Yellowfur, "that's the rogue, the one that joined today."

"Ah yes," Hollowheart nodded, "what was the name…? Face, was it?"

"Ace," corrected the said tom, "we brought you some prey."

"And he had manners," gasped Yellowfur, as if it were surprising, "just leave it here and eat something yourself, I heard you're heading to the gathering tonight, Stormpaw."

The grey she-cat nodded, "my first time."

"Well I do hope you have a good time," smiled Yellowfur wistfully, "I can remember my first gathering as though it were yesterday… But that's a story for another time! Now, off you go, you two."

The two apprentices exchanged a look and dipped their heads in acknowledgment, heading back into the camp. Stormpaw grabbed a mouse of the fresh-kill pile whilst Ace got a vole. They sat themselves just outside the apprentice's den.

"So you have to feed the elders before yourself?" Asked Ace, taking a bite.

"Of course!" Nodded Stormpaw, as if it were obvious, "and the queens, and the kits."

As if on queue, Brightkit came tumbling out of the nursery, wrestling with Sandkit with Brownkit padding behind them, daydreaming. Greylight poked her head out the den, watching her kits closely, hoping they wouldn't get up to any mischief.

"How old are they?" Asked Ace, gesturing towards the kits with his tail.

"Hardly three days old," she told him, "Brightkit and Sandkit only opened their eyes yesterday, I think Brownkit was even later."

"And that queen over there is their mother?"

She nodded, "that's Greylight."

"What about your mother?"

"Her name's Ivyheart," Stormpaw pointed with a flick of her ear to the black she-cat who seemed to be ignoring Spottedclaw's attempt to engage in a conversation.

Ace narrowed his eyes, "she seems a bit grumpy."

"She usually is," shrugged the light grey apprentice.

"And who's that beside her? Your dad?"

"No, no, no!" Stormpaw shook her head and laughed, "that's her brother, Spottedclaw."

"And you are?" A new voice made the two apprentices jump.

They glanced up to see a brown tom looking down at them.

"I'm Ace," grinned the ex-rouge, "and you are."

Stormpaw sucked in a breath, "Ace, meet Shadowpaw, my brother."

The two toms seemed to glare at each other for a bit; Stormpaw noticed the hostility and suspicion in Shadowpaw's eyes, which was rare considering that her littermate never usually showed his emotions. Ace's eyes seemed to be challenging Shadowpaw, as if daring him to attack him. Stormpaw sighed loudly and finished of her mouse.

"Anyway, Shadowpaw," she began to pull her brother away, "we should probably get some some rest before the gathering."

"Yeah…" Shadowpaw sent one last judging glance at Ace before following his sister into the den.

…

"Get up, you two!" Stormpaw was shaken awake by the sound of Flamepaw hissing in her ear, "it's time to go to the gathering."

Stormpaw glanced around, beside her, her brother was stirring awake, his brown pelt twitching as he blinked open his magenta eyes sleepily. She also noticed that Ace had taken the nest on the other side of her but looked to be flat out asleep.

Drowsily getting to her paws, she followed Flamepaw outside the den and sat in the small group waiting at the camp entrance. She sat down next to Ivyheart who flicked her tail in acknowledgment.

"Lakeheart," Brackenstar beckoned over his deputy, "I need you to stay in camp, keep a watch out for any Curseds."

The silver deputy dipped her head and Brackenstar turned to the group.

"Come on," he said, flicking his tail as h lead them out through the brambles.

It was light, the moon hung in the night sky, not quite at its highest point just yet. Silverpelt dusted the clear sky, shining its bright light down onto the large oak trees of Lightningclan as they headed towards the island. The air was chilly, even for a green-leaf night, the cold nipped at Stormpaw's nose and she let out a shiver.

They walked beside the lake, the reflection of the starry night glimmering in the tides as the waves gently lapped the surroundings. In the distance, Stormpaw could just make out the fallen log leading over to the island.

"How big is the island?" Asked Stormpaw curiously.

"Quite big," informed Ivyheart, "the trees are bigger than any in Lightningclan territory."

She gasped, "even the ancient oak?"

"Even the ancient oak," confirmed her black pelted mother.

"What about the other clans?" Questioned the apprentice, "what are they like?"

"Well…" began Ivyheart, "Rainclan is the nicest, their leader, Snowstar, is a very peaceful and old tom but that makes him wise. Heatherclan is slightly more uptight… Aspenstar can start a boundary fight very easily but there generally alright."

"What about Pineclan?" Stormpaw realised her mother hadn't mentioned the clan that lived in the marshes yet.

"Pineclan is…" Her mother looked for the right word, "okay. There isn't really much to say about them. Violetstar can be a bit rude sometimes but she would never start anything unnecessary."

Stormpaw found herself wondering about why Ivyheart's fur bristled when she talked about Pineclan but decided against pushing the topic any further.

They arrived at the fallen tree, Brackenstar not hesitating to climb on and walk across. Ivyheart did the same, followed by the other warriors. Stormpaw was a bit more cautious, using her claws to dig into the bark, Shadowpaw doing the same. She gradually made her way across and felt prideful when she leapt down safely on the island.

Instantly, a strange smell hit her. It was a damp smell, like what she smelt like after falling in the lake, but was mixed in with a pungent stench of an unfamiliar prey. Getting a glimpse of the sleek coats of the cats gave her the answer, it must be Rainclan!

Lightningclan trotted down, splitting up and meeting up with cats from other clans. Stormpaw and Shadowpaw were careful to stick close to Ivyheart who greeted a she-cat.

"Greetings, Streamflow," her mother dipped her head, "how's the prey running?"

"Perfectly," purred the Rainclan cat, "Starclan has blessed us the green-leaf. And how about you."

"I can say the same."

Streamflow seemed to suddenly notice the two apprentices standing beside each other.

"And who are these?" She glanced down at them.

"I'm Shadowpaw," greeted Stormpaw's brother in a detached tone.

"And I'm Stormpaw," she said in a much friendlier tone.

"They're my kits," informed Ivyheart.

"Finally apprentices, heh?" Streamflow purred, "I remember when you were only an apprentice."

Ivyheart licked her chest fur, embarrassed but was saved the humiliation when a new scent wafted in. Stormpaw recognised this one from earlier, it was Pineclan. A large, tabby browned tom padded into the group.

Streamflow dipped her head in respect, "Duskpelt!"

Stormpaw noticed the way her mother's eyes narrowed, "Duskpelt." Her greeting was in a cooler tone that Streamflow's.

"Long time no see, Ivyheart." The tom greeted, "and are these your kits?"

He glanced down at Shadowpaw and Stormpaw through blue eyes, and seemed nod as if in approval. Stormpaw wasn't entirely sure of what to make of it.

"Yes," she said tersely.

"How old."

"They were made apprentices only the other day," Ivyheart seemed to be hurrying the conversation along, "how about you two go an discover the other clans for yourselves?"

The littermates nodded, confused, and they dipped into the the throng of cats. They spotted Flamepaw chatting with a group of apprentices and were about to head over when a yowl interrupted them. Four of the clan leaders were sitting upon the branches of a large tree, scanning the crowd below. The brother and sister sat down, waiting for them to begin.

Brackenstar flicked his ears towards a large, white tom who quickly got to his paws.

"Green-leaf has been kind to Rainclan this season," began the tom who Stormpaw figured to be Snowstar, "we have never seen the river so filled with prey! We have also named two new warriors after the battle with the Curseds yesterday, Littlelight and Icyfur!"

Two identical white she-cats puffed out their chest as their names were chanted.

"We would also like to thank the other clans for assisting us with the battle yesterday." Snowstar finished and stepped back.

Next, a brown and white tom stepped forward.

"Green-leaf has also been kind to Heatherclan," Aspenstar said, "the moors are plentiful. Also, Juniperheart has moved to the nursery expecting kits!"

There was some loud chants at this.

"That is all."

Next, Brackenstar stepped forward. "We have two new apprentices, Shadowpaw and Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw shrank back, embarrassed as her name was cheered. She noticed that Bracknestar didn't mention Ace, was he embarrassed who had he just simply forgotten about the tom?

"We have also killed a Cursed cat that dared to live among us. It was Gingerpool who executed him!"

The clans loudly cheered Gingerpool's name. Stormpaw noticed the way Shadowpaw's claws came sheathing and unsheathing into the soft soil at the mention of his mentor who was currently bragging to a group of Heatherclan cats.

"That is all."

Finally, Violetstar stepped up. "Pineclan has nothing to report."

Silence seemed to follow the brief statement, followed by shrugging and then the island was flooded with chattering once again. Shadowpaw glared up at Violetstar, Stormpaw wondered if there was a reason the clan leader was glaring back down at him.

Brackenstar called his clan together and Stormpaw joined in with her fellow Lightningclan cats. She sent one last look as Duskpelt who was keeping a steady gaze on Ivyheart who was glaring straight back at him.

But, for once, Stormpaw decided not to think about it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not a big fan of this chapter but whatever. Also I really hate this website because IT NEVER WORKS. I'll probably have to post this chapter up twice because it never works the first time :|**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Stormpaw shot awake, her fur bristling in some sort of anger. She quickly groomed herself, flattening her pelt and shaking herself to sensibility. The grey she-cat sighed, flattening her ears to her head. Lately, she'd seemed to have had a lot more nightmares than usual, but she never seemed to remember her.

Glancing around, she noticed that the den was still pretty full, Shadowpaw was sleeping soundly beside her. Only Ace wasn't in the den, instead he was poking his head through the entrance, beckoning her outside.

She yawned, stretching her back, before getting to all four paws and padding up to ex-rogue. The air outside the den was as sleepy as it was on the inside. Only a few cats milled around the clearing, and none of them seemed to be talking. A few senior warriors were lolloping around in the shade of the high ledge whilst Brackenstar and Lakeheart were sharing a rabbit just outside of the den.

"The dawn patrol is gone," whispered Ace, "Lionpelt says we're not gonna train until this evening, it's too hot."

"So…?" Stormpaw blinked sleepily.

Ace rolled his violet eyes, "so," he dropped his voice to a quieter tone, "I can give you some training with your powers."

Powers? Stormpaw was temporarily alarmed before remembering what happened the other day, but her fur still stuck up at the mention of it. She had almost forgotten about finding out she was a Cursed and the same fear struck her again.

"Right… yeah." She let her shoulders drop.

Ace brushed against her fur, "come on!"

The dark grey tom padded through the brambles, disappearing with a flick of his tail. Frowning, Stormpaw sent one last glance at Brackenstar, who was watching her curiously, and vanished into the brambles after him.

She followed him through the forest, the heat making her struggle to keep up with Ace's quick pace. Even in the shade of the greeny leaves on the trees, the apprentice could feel the burning hot sun hit her pelt . She flattened her ears in annoyance and darted after her fellow apprentice.

Even though it had been quite a few days after the gathering, she hadn't really had the chance to talk to the ex-rogue, even with the two training with Lionpelt. He had proven himself to be a formidable fighter and hunter than Stormpaw, much to her displeasure. But, he did have more experience with age and living alone, maybe one day she'd be able to out hunt him.

"Here will be fine, I think." Ace gazed around.

They were in a small hollow, not too far away from the Pineclan border, which was covered in sand. It was hidden by a thick coat of trees and brambles, making it perfectly hidden from any prying eyes.

"Yeah," nodded Stormpaw, "I think so too."

Ace turned to her, "so, you've only just discovered your powers a few days ago, right?"

It was strange to hear a cat call what the clans usually call 'curses,' 'powers' instead.

"Yeah," she shifted on her paws, slightly nervous.

Ace glimpsed up at her, "you need to learn how to control it, and then maybe use it."

Stormpaw blinked, "why would I want to you my curse?"

He seemed to flinch at the word 'curse.'

"What if you're put in danger?" Ace pointed out, "what i the clan found out about your power? The only way you'd get out would be to use your _powers_."

"But I… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"And hopefully you won't have to," he placed his paws on top of hers, "if you can control it, then you can live your entire life without the clan having to know."

"How long did it take you?"

Ace blinked, "maybe a couple of moons or two… The technique is simple but not easy."

"What is it, then?"

Ace got up and looked at her steadily in the eye, lifted up a claw and set it alight with a flame that burnt a bright purple that rivaled the colour of his eyes. Stormpaw watched in fascination and slight fear as the flame grew, spreading across his lower paw until it reached up to his hackles. It didn't seem to hurt him at all as the flames licked at his pelt.

"How do you just… activate it?" She remembered accidentally activating it on her own that one time.

"Control," he looked up at her, "not only over the power, but over your emotions."

"Emotions?" She snorted, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you activated your powers, you were angry at me for being a powered." He explained, "your emotion got so powerful that it activated your power."

"Then how do you control it without always being angry?"

"When you can control your emotions, it means that you don't need them to activate your powers."

"So… all I have to do is to be calm all the time?"

"No…" Ace tried to look for the right words, "you just have to… try to think and don't feel too quickly; it becomes habit, after a while."

Stormpaw nodded, trying to let her body and mind relax from its tenseness.

"Try to activate your power now!" He ordered.

"What?" She asked, confused, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"Control your emotions and then will it to happen."

Annoyed and confused at the tom's suddenly bossy nature, Stormpaw did as told. She let her yellow eyes focus on one specific leaf on a tree directly in her eyesight and let her mind relax to the point where she wasn't really seeing or feeling anything anymore. She released her muscles into a more comfortable position and willed for something to happen.

She felt a tickle at her paws and glimpsed down to see tiny, faded looking, bolts of lightning dancing around her paws before quickly vanishing.

She had done it! Maybe only briefly but, in her mind, it was a start. Ace seemed to think so too and nodded approvingly. The ex-rogue opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut off by a loud crash from above the hollow.

Stormpaw scented the air, the sound had come from behind them, just above the hollow they were practicing in, and, luckily, they were downwind from it. Signalling to Ace to keep low and quiet, she crept forward, peering over the brambles and between the trees to see two warriors looking annoyed.

"No wonder Lightningclan cats look like they've been through the Dark Place and back every time they come to a gathering," hissed a red furred warrior, "their territory is made entirely up of brambles!"

"Come on, Scarletclaw!" A tom Stormpaw recognised as Duskpelt from the gathering spat back, "you've got that mouse-brained squirrel, let's head back to our territory."

"Oh come on, Duskpelt," scoffed Scarletclaw, "we could look around…"

"You can," hissed the Pineclan deputy, "and you can also have fun being chased off by a patrol."

"Would you just abandon a clan mate like that," hissed the red she-cat.

Duskpelt blinked, "if they're being mouse-brains then of course."

"FIne!" She spat, "I'll go back with you, but I reckon we wouldn't have got caught anyway, those Lightningclan cats' brains are too filled with feather for them to see any sense."

With that, the red furred she-cat turned and strode off, Duskpelt trailing just behind her with a frustrated roll of his eyes.

Stormpaw moved to attack but Ace stopped her.

"We'll just tell Brackenstar," Ace thought aloud, "that way we're not risking our pelts by attacking two fully trained warriors."

Stormpaw let out an angry huff but couldn't help but agree, no matter how much her paws itched for a fight after what the mouse-brained Pineclan she-cat had said about her own clan. Sighing, she followed Ace back to the clearing, shooting one last glance at where the Pineclan warriors had been.

When they arrived back at camp, Ace was quick to dart up Brackenstar.

"What is it?" Sighed the Lightningclan leader warily, tired from the glaring sun.

Ace didn't falter at his gruff tone, "Stormpaw and I found Pineclan warriors hunting on our territory!"

A gasp of shock, outrage and anger came from the surrounding cats who had left their dens to see what the fuss was all about.

"What?" Yowled Brackenstar, livid.

"One of their warriors caught a squirrel on our territory," Ace flattened his ears, "Duskpelt was there too. We would've fought them but we would've lost."

"No," the leader shook his head, "you were wise not to fight. However, Pineclan is unwise for straying into our territory." He glanced around, "I must ask Fogfur to speak with them and, if they do not answer to these claims, then I will meet Violetstar by the border and we will make Pineclan pay!"

Loud chanting erupted from the cats below and a large smirk sat on Ace's face. Stormpaw blinked up at him, how could a cat seemed so pleased at the prospect of what could be a terrible battle? Shaking her head, she shrunk into the crowd, wanting to avoid her clanmates more than ever.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Ivyheart, who was glaring up at Brackenstar in interest. Stormpaw narrowed her eyes and found herself wondering what had that look between her and Duskpelt really meant at the gathering?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so tired I want to die. Sorry for the terrible filler chapter, it's a bit too short as well. I might be a bit busy over this weekend so I won't be able to update, but I'll try for tomorrow night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Stormpaw watched quietly as Fogfur nodded along to what Brackenstar was telling him. The medicine cat was about to head over to Pineclan and talk to Violetstar about what she and Ace saw when they were hunting there. Her claws slipped in and out of her paws nervously as the Lightningclan leader finished talking to Fogfur and dipped his head towards the camp exit. Lakeheart stood beside Brackenstar, watching as the medicine cat vanished into the brambles and head towards the distant pines.

Ace seemed to be shuffling beside her, as if excited. She sighed and pressed her ears against her head, fidgeting on her paws. She didn't want to fight, her own anxieties clawed at her. After everything the ex-rouge had taught her about managing her curse, she wasn't sure that, in the heat of battle, she would be able to control them.

She suddenly noticed Sandkit, poking her head out the nursery, glimpsing at the spot where Fogfur had left with round blue eyes. Brightkit hopped out behind her and whispered something in her ear and the sandy colour sister nodded in response. Stormpaw glanced over at Shadowpaw who was flicking his tail impatiently beside Gingerpool, they had been like those kits once.

Frowning, she got to her paws and pulled herself towards the apprentice's den. She sat down just outside it, wrapping a tail around her paws.

"Scared there'll be a fight?" A voice made her jump and, to Stormpaw's surprised, it wasn't mocking in anyway.

She glanced up to see Flamepaw, another Lightningclan apprentice, looking down a her curiously.

"Nervous, more than anything." Stormpaw replied honestly, "I doubt I could beat a Pineclan warrior no matter how much I trained."

"Nonsense," scoffed the grey she-cat, "you've trained with Ace and, from what I've heard, he's a great fighter."

"I still can't beat him, though."

Flamepaw sat beside her, "I'm sure you could. Fighting is easier than you always expect it to be."

"Is it?"

Flamepaw nodded reassuringly, "see, you don't really have time to think or remember moves, you just have to let it naturally come to you."

The younger apprentice pricked up her ears, "you do?"

"Yep," the dark grey she-cat licked her own paw, "my first battle was a border scuffle against Heatherclan, it was quite easy actually, once you know what you're doing."

Stormpaw smiled in thanks, opening her mouth to say something else when her mentor, Lionpelt, cut her off when he came to a stop right in front of the two.

"Stormpaw," he said in a gruff voice, "come on, we need to go hunting."

The light grey she-cat got to her paws to follow the golden warrior, giving one last look of farewell to Flamepaw. The older apprentice flicked her tail in goodbye, got to her paws and bounded over to meet with her brothers, Patchpaw and Breezepaw.

Sending one last glance over her shoulder, Stormpaw followed Lionpelt into the forest.

…

When they returned, Stormpaw was almost falling over with the amount of prey she was carrying. She was trying to keep a steady pace next to Lionpelt who was carrying just as much, or maybe even more, than her.

They pushed their way through the brambles to arrive into a chaotic scene in the middle of the camp. She blinked her yellow eyes as Brackenstar, Lakeheart, Fogfur and all the other senior warriors gathered around each other, talking in hushed tones. The rest of the cats were scattered around the camp, all talking anxiously amongst each other. The most notable cats, though, were Greylight and Clawnose who were talking to each other in hushed, but upset, tones and Brownkit anxiously weaved around their paws.

Confused, Stormpaw dropped her catch on the fresh kill pile and padded over to Shadowpaw.

"What's going on?" She asked, "I was out hunting with Lionpelt…"

Her brother sighed, "Fogfur got back, Pineclan said that the accusations were unfounded and unfair. Violetstar said they wouldn't fight over such a petty thing and, just as he was about to leave, a Pineclan patrol found Brightkit and Sandkit sneaking around near the camp. Violetstar was about to let them get taken home with Fogfur but then Duskpelt managed to convince her to keep them as prisoners so they could get more territory off of us."

"What!" Squawked Stormpaw, fur ruffled, "but they're not even weaned yet! How could they do that?"

Shadowpaw dug his claws into the crowd, "Pineclan are full of fox-hearted coward that have to hide behind kits to get what they want, that's how."

"When I get my hands on Duskpelt, I'll tear his fur off." Stormpaw hissed.

"Wait," Shadowpaw glanced upwards, "Brackenstar's about to speak."

Stormpaw looked up at high ledge to see the golden brown leader looking down on his clan, waiting for them to quiet. He noticed a couple of senior warriors glaring up at him angrily, as if not liking his decision.

"Lightningclan," began the leader, "as I'm sure most of you know, two of our kits have been taken away from us."

There was a loud ruckus of anger, even though everyone in the clan already knew about it.

"Pineclan has agreed to give us these kits back in exchange for territory," he hesitated, "in exchange for half our territory."

Immediately, yowling broke out.

"Half?" Growled Hollowheart from the elders den, "there's no way we could do that!"

"But what about the kits?" Argued Frostpool, "do we let Pineclan keep them."

"They shouldn't have gone into Pineclan territory anyway," snorted Flamescar.

Snarling came in response. "So we let them keep the kits?" Growled Stonepelt.

"Silence!" Yelled Brackenstar, "I have made up my mind, we cannot afford to lose territory, what are we supposed to do in leaf-bare?"

"What about the kits?" Asked Ivyheart, "we should attack Pineclan right now for daring to take them!"

There were yowls of agreement at this and Stormpaw found herself noticing that there was some kind of hatred in her mother's eyes whenever someone brought up Pineclan, or maybe she was just imagining it.

"We will get the kits back," assured Brackenstar, "but we will have to negotiate with Violetstar first."

"They'll probably kill the kits first," snorted Flamescar.

Greylight let out a loud sob.

"Now, I need to discuss this more with my senior warriors, clan dismissed."

At the dismissal, the clan broke off into smaller group and talked with each other anxiously, sending glances over to where Brackenstar was. A few warriors went up to Greylight to comfort her, Ivyheart included. Stormpaw knew that her mother was close with the queen, even if Greylight was a lot more gentle in nature than her.

"This is mouse-brained," sighed Stormpaw, "how could they just… give up?"

Shadowpaw nodded, "there's no way Pineclan will let them negotiate, Violetstar is too old and Duskpelt has too much power."

"That's why we get the kits ourselves," a voice interrupted.

Stormpaw looked up, "c'mon, Ace, that's absurd."

The ex-rogue shrugged, sitting down next to the two and leaning in close to keep his voice at a low whisper.

"We're only apprentices," Shadowpaw added scornfully, "what are we supposed to do? Launch an attack?"

"No, you squirrel-brain," Ace glared at her brother evenly, "we sneak in."

Stormpaw was interested, "how?"

"Well…" Ace glanced around to check no one was listening, "Shadowpaw and I have pretty dark pelts, but you don't, Stormpaw."

She nodded whilst Shadowpaw muttered something like 'I'm not involved with this' but listened anyway.

"You could be a distraction," Ace explained, "you pretend you're a lone apprentice trying sneak the kits back but then get caught, me and Shadowpaw could then follow you using the pine trees back to their camp and then, at night, we get them and sneak away, got it?"

Stormpaw thought about it for a second, "that could work…"

"You're both mad," sighed Shadowpaw, "but…" it almost looked like it pained him to say it, "I'll try and help."

Stormpaw suddenly felt nervous. "What if it doesn't work."

"We're not gonna let those kits just suffer, are we?" Ace sighed, "No, we have to get them."

"How do we get out of camp without people noticing…" Shadowpaw flicked his tail from side to side, thinking.

"We could tell them we're going hunting…" Suggested Stormpaw.

"No, no…" Shadowpaw shook his head, "it's too obvious. What about the dirt place, I know there's a tunnel through there."

"Good thinking!" Ace complemented, though Stormpaw noticed the two toms were still sharing suspicious glances. "Let's go, one at a time."

"I'll go first," Shadowpaw strode towards the dirt place and out of sight.

Stormpaw turned to Ace. "You're sure this'll work?"

"No…" he answered honestly, "but we have to try!"

"Why?" Stormpaw flattened her ears, "I'm sure Brackenstar could come up with something."

Ace shook his head, "I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do."

With that, he dived over to the dirt place and disappeared. Stormpaw couldn't help but feel happy as she followed him, she had thought that the tom was just spoiling for a good fight, but there was a justification in his heart. With one last glimpse at the camp, she accidently met her mother's eyes.

Ivyheart was talking to Greylight with flattened ears and a bristling pelt and, for a second, Stormpaw reminisce on how much her eyes looked like her own.

Then she stopped to think deeper, she couldn't think of another tom in the clan that looked even remotely similar to Shadowpaw, then where did he get his looks from.

And, for the first time in her life, she was suspicious of her own mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Another shorty, but the next one's a long un' ad does have few answers to the family mystery (that I'm sure most of you have figured out by now because I couldn't do subtly if it hit me in the face but, then again, if it did hit me in the face then it wouldn't exactly be subtle).**

 **On a side not, a lot of y'all seem to like Ace which, in all honesty, I found a bit surprising. I love him because I know his entire story and he was like the first character I came up with… But everyone who reads this is very good at noticing small things and I'm surprised none of you have noticed how Ace is a little bit… it doesn't matter ;)**

 **Also just to let you know, I won't be updating tomorrow and probably not Sunday either as I'm away… I'm not trying to update everyday, by the way, It's just what I'm doing right now. I probably won't be able to keep this up for much longer.**

 **EDIT: Can fanfiction just fix their bloody system. I've put this chapter like 4 time and it still hasn' appeared on the Warriors section, ugh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Quick warning, there will be a bit of talk about partner abuse and hints of rape so if you're uncomfortable (which I can imagine we all are) then just be cautious when reading this chapter. Also maybe a little child abuse?**

 **In summary: this chapter is straight up depressing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Stormpaw followed the two toms into the forest, away from camp. She wasn't sure how close they were to Pineclan territory but, judging by the oncoming scent of pine sap. Shadowpaw was striding right ahead, nose in the air whilst Ace calmly padded just behind him beside Stormpaw. Stormpaw wasn't sure whether Shadowpaw actually liked Ace's plan, since he obviously didn't like the tom himself, but he, much to her relief, he was still going with it.

Her claws were unsheathed in anticipation as they trekked through the forest, she was looking forward to getting her claws on the Pineclan deputy, Duskpelt, and tear of his fur. If it weren't for him, Brightkit and Sandkit would still be happily playing with Brownkit back at camp.

"Have you ever been into Pineclan territory?" Asked Ace.

Stormpaw shook her head, "I've seen it and got up close, but I've never actually gone in."

"Can't blame you," snorted the ex-rogue, "it's so… dark."

"Really?" She tipped her head to one side, "I always thought it looked quite nice."

"Too… Shadowy," Ace complained, "the trees are too tall."

"To be fair," began Stormpaw, "it doesn't come close to beating Lightningclan territory."

"Will both of you shut up!" Hissed Shadowpaw before he looked forward, "we're close now."

Stormpaw peered over her brother's shoulder to see the large, pine trees rising from the earth towards the sky as they froze in front of the territory. Ace did have a point when he described the place as dark and shadowy. In Lightningclan, the light easily seeped through the light, green leaves creating a warm feeling all over the forest whereas something seemed initially darker about Pineclan in general.

Suppressing a shiver of anxiety, Stormpaw nodded to the two other toms who climbed up one of the trees, Shadowpaw with much less smoothness than Ace. Taking a large intake of breath, the grey she-cat took a large step into the unfamiliar forest, pressing her ears into her head, and attempted to find a trail of cats.

None of them were particularly fresh, the most recent one being from possibly sun high. Glancing up at the sky, Stormpaw noticed it was already starting to turn pink with the sunset and she quickly decided that she needed to hurry this along. She didn't want to be lost in Pineclan territory at night. She slowed her breathing and focused on finding a patrol, hoping they wouldn't find anything suspicious about her other than the fact that she was just an overly ambitious apprentice trying to look for the stolen kits herself. They wouldn't just kill her, would they?

She continued to cautiously stalk amongst the tall grass of the territory, desperately hoping that some Pineclan patrol would find her soon, she was hopelessly lost. She hoped that Ace and Shadowpaw were nearby, she hadn't heard the toms at all and she wasn't entirely sure whether it was a good thing or not.

Sighing, she inched away from the scent of the lake and right into a tree. At that exact moment, the strong scent of cat washed over her and her fur instantly bristled.

Three cats emerged from the shadows, obviously having scented her before.

"Well, well, well," smirked a red pelted she-cat Stormpaw recognised as Scarletclaw from when she and Duskpelt had hunted in Lightningclan territory. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like a Lightningclan apprentice," a dark furred tom grinned back, "perhaps she thinks she can get the kits back herself?"

Stormpaw flattened her ears, glaring at the Pineclan cats.

The third warrior seemed to have an inherently smug face as he looked directly at the Lightningclan apprentice.

"I know that glare from anywhere," he swung his tail back and forth.

"What are you saying, Darkspots?" Scarletclaw turned to him.

"It's the apprentice Duskpelt was looking for," Darkspots raised his head, "Ivyheart's kit."

"How do you know my mom?" She suddenly said.

The three cats turned to look back at her and the darkly furred tom laughed.

"So she does speak." He remarked before crouching down to face her, "and, to answer your question, I don't. It's Duskpelt who knows."

"Should we take her back to camp?" Darkspots asked, "or should we get Duskpelt himself?"

"No," Scarletclaw shook her head, "we should take her back, that will be another prisoner to hold against Lightningclan."

"Good thinking," nodded Darkspots shoving Stormpaw forward, "come on, kit."

"I'm not a kit," she snapped back.

Darkspots seemed to sigh in an exasperated way and pushed her forward, as though hurrying along.

She must've been closer to camp than she originally thought, as the Pineclan stench was almost overwhelming. She dragged her paws along the marshy floor, grimacing as they got increasingly wetter with each step. She was beginning to hate this territory and prayed to Starclan that this mission was successful. Then again, Starclan didn't seem to care, considering she was a curse.

She was shoved into a tunnel in a large, bramble wall surrounded by even larger pine trees.

' _At least Ace and Shadowpaw will have a place to hide,'_ she thought to herself, ' _this mission can't be a complete failure.'_

She braced herself and tried to flatten her fur as a show of bravery as Pineclan cats poked their heads out of their dens, curious at the Lightningclan cat in their camp. Stormpaw noticed that there seemed to be a large group of healthy looking warriors chatting and sharing tongues whilst other cats seemed to be a lot thinner, with their ribs visible. It was the middle of green-leaf, surely they could provide for their own clan?

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded from the top of a higher branch.

Stormpaw glanced up to see the dark brown pelt of Duskpelt staring down at the patrol questioningly. She glared up at him, this was his fault! If it weren't for him, then the kits would've been returned to Lightningclan, no problem.

Was he leader now? He was standing up on the branch as if he were Violetstar.

"Duskpelt," began Scarletclaw, "we found this apprentice sneaking around our territory, looking for the kits. She's Ivyheart's kit."

Stormpaw snarled as Darkspots attempted to push her closer to Duskpelt. Why was everyone making a big deal over her mother?

"Ivyheart?" This, to the apprentice's annoyance, peeked the deputy's interest, "one second, let me discuss this with Violetstar."

Suddenly, a black and white she-cat emerged from the ferns covering her den and looked down at her clan, gaze locking on Stormpaw.

"Who is this?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Stormpaw noticed how frail and old she was looking, her paws were shaking as if her body were too heavy for her to carry.

Duskpelt jumped down beside his leader, whispering something in her ear. Violetstar nodded calmly along with what her deputy was saying as if agreeing.

"Put the prisoner with the other two," said the leader, "we'll decide what to do with her tomorrow."

Growling, Stormpaw felt herself being shoved along by Scarletclaw towards a rather bashed up looking den before she was suddenly stopped.

"Just give me a second, Scarletclaw."

The red furred she-cat huffed and stomped away, as if angry.

Stormpaw looked up to see herself being looked down at by Duskpelt. The deputy was much taller than she thought he was, he towered over her as if she were still a newborn kit. His deep blue eyes were glaring at her curiously with a hint a smug victory in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," he glanced around, "privately."

She unsheathed her claws, "no."

Duskpelt rolled his eyes, "no need to be so stubborn," he growled, "just come with me."

She stood her ground, "no."

Frustrated, Duskpelt suddenly bent down, grabbing her by the scruff, and throwing her behind the makeshift den. She landed with a sudden thump against the floor, wincing at the jolt of pain in her left shoulder.

"You'll do well to listen to me," the tom growled, "now, are you going to listen or do I need to cause you any more harm?"

Stormpaw didn't reply but narrowed her eyes.

Duskpelt, taking this as a yes, continued. "You're Ivyheart's kit, how much has she told you about your father."

Stormpaw's ears pricked at the odd question, "she told me that a cat named Thunderfur was our father and that he died in an attack by Pineclan." She added the last part on with a hiss.

"Oh yes," he hummed, "I remember him, kill him myself, actually. Though, it wasn't in an attack."

Stormpaw's fur bristled, how dare he speak so offhandedly about murdering her father!

"But, I'm afraid, Ivyheart was lying to you," sighed Duskpelt, "he wasn't your father."

Stormpaw rolled her eyes, "you're lying."

The Pineclan deputy ignored her, "you see, it's quite complicated really. You're Cursed, right?"

Stormpaw felt a wave of fear wash over her. "What?" She spluttered, "n-no!"

Duskpelt frowned, "you're gonna have to be a little more persuasive than that if you're gonna lie. I know you're a Cursed one and there's no way in Starclan that I'd ever damn you for that." He said the last part with a smugness in his tone.

Stormpaw tilted her head to one side, claws unsheathed to be cautious.

"You see, I've been wanting a kit who was Cursed for a long time." He sighed, "and no matter how many she-cats I had to force myself onto, it never seemed to work."

Stormpaw stumbled back, horrified. What was he implying?

"I was ready to give up when, one day, I was patrolling the Lightningclan border when we came across another patrol, from your clan." His eyes went glassy as if remembering it all. "The patrol had already found out that one of their own was Cursed and your mother and Brackenstar just happened to be on this patrol."

She wondered where this story could possibly be going.

"She was well into her apprenticeship at that point, maybe only a moon away from being a warrior. Anyway, I was originally quite fearful, being Powered myself."

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes, he had called being Cursed, Powered, like Ace. How could he be Cursed? He was so high ranking and obviously well respected in his clan.

"Brackenstar ordered Ivyheart to kill the Cursed who also happened to be her mother."

Stormpaw shivered, she couldn't imagine what killing her own mother would be like.

"She did it, she would've been killed if she didn't. But, she wasn't happy with this… I had seen my opportunity. She was related to a Cursed one, meaning that she could pass it on to her kits, even if she wasn't one herself. So, over the next few moons, she began to confide in me, I was a sort of… comfort for her."

To Stormpaw, Ivyheart had only ever been her strong mother. She could never imagine her being so depressed to the point that she had to find comfort in another cat, not to mention he was from another clan.

"We became mates and, before you knew it, she was having kits. I graciously offered her to join Pineclan, telling her that her kits would be safe here but, somehow, she had discovered my plan and refused."

Duskpelt flattened his ears, as though seething at the memory. Stormpaw tried to picture herself being raised in Pineclan with _him_ as a father, she shuddered.

"I was angry of course, we got into a small fight, though, she didn't do much fighting back."

Stormpaw finally realised where Ivyheart had got that nick in her ear and scar across her shoulders. Her neck fur rose angrily, how could he do that?

"She was going to have kits at the time," she spat, "and you still hurt her?"

"Well she still had you and your brother, didn't she?" Duskpelt sighed, "that's not the point-"

"It damn well is!" Stormpaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the soft, sandy floor, "you deliberately hurt my mom because she didn't do what _you_ wanted!"

"It was her fault," her 'father' snarled back, "she was the one who went pronouncing around with a tom from a different clan, she had to suffer to consequences for not accepting my invitation or, should I say, direct order."

"You can't tell my mom what to do," Stormpaw glared him evenly in the eye, "and you can't tell me what to do either. If you're gonna ask me to join Pineclan then you're wrong, I would never join a clan if a deputy only sees his mates as being a way to get the kits he wants, even if a she-cat doesn't want it. You're sick! Messed up! You're-"

She was cut off as a claw slashed her face, she whimpered loudly as the blow knocked her off of her paws. She tried to lift herself back up only to have herself pinned down by Duskpelt who looked down at her through ferocious blue eyes.

"Don't test me, Stormpaw," he spat, "get into the den."

The grey apprentice hesitated, before going for the better option and scrambling into the makeshift den.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy oh boy! This chapter was really depressing to write. Fun fact! In the original draft of this book, Duskpelt was going to be a good father! Haha, I don't know what went wrong.**

 **Also, for those who don't get it because my explanation in the story was a bit messy, here's basically what Duskpelt did:**

 _ **He wanted a kit who was Cursed.**_

 _ **He forced himself onto (raped) other she-cats to get what he wanted**_

 _ **It didn't work.**_

 _ **One day, he comes across Ivyheart and finds out her mother is Cursed.**_

 _ **That means Ivyheart has Cursed blood…**_

 _ **He gets close to her and, eventually, Ivyheart gets pregnant.**_

 _ **Ivyheart finds out what Duskpelt wants and turns him down after he asks her to join Pineclan.**_

 _ **He gets made and literally SCARS her when she is PREGNANT**_

 _ **Ivyheart gets the fuck out of there and oh my God do I hate him so much.**_

 **Next chapter will be more light hearted, I promise!**

 _P.S: I got Grammarly and apparently it doesn't like it when I spell things my 'British' way (Eg. Grey not Gray) and I put in too many commas._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Stormpaw stumbled into the den, ears pressed against her head in frustration as she pressed her paw to her bleeding face. The cut wasn't too deep, she doubted it would leave a scar but it stung badly and she knew she had to get help.

"Stormpaw?" A voice squeaked, "is that you?"

The light grey apprentice squinted her eyes in the dark, shadowy den to see a small, white figure, with their face half concealed in the darkness of their black markings, bound over and look up at her with bright, blue eyes.

Stormpaw felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Brightkit?" She sighed, "is that you? Where's Sandkit?"

"Here!" Came the much softer reply of Bright Kit's sister.

"Thank Starclan," the apprentice muttered to herself, "why did you two sneak off? Pineclan is trying to bargain with you to get more territory."

"Sorry," Sandkit shuffled her paws, "we thought it would be fun…"

"Fun? You could've gotten yourselves seriously hurt."

"You did," remarked Brightkit, "and you're stuck here now too."

"Not for long," snorted Stormpaw, "I've got a plan, don't worry."

"What's the plan?" The black and white kit jumped up and down excitedly.

Stormpaw flattened her ears in frustration and attempted to shush the kit from giving everything away. "We can't let Pineclan know, otherwise they might try and stop us."

Suddenly, from the entrance of the den, a figure emerged. "Can I help?"

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes to see… another kit? They looked much younger than Stormpaw, maybe by around three moons. The apprentice noted that the newcomer seemed to be a little too small for their age, similar to the rest of the clan.

The grey cat blinked, "what? You're a Pineclan kit, how could you help us?"

"No, no!" Brightkit skipped over to the she-kit, "you can trust her, she convinced one of the queens to feed us."

' _They weren't gonna feed you?'_ Stormpaw's thought horrified.

"You're Ivyheart's kit, right?" Asked the kit, "I know something important."

Stormpaw hesitated before remembering that this was just a kit, she couldn't do any harm. The grey apprentice took a step closer to the Pineclan kit who lowered her voice.

"Duskpelt's your father, right?"

Stormpaw nodded.

"I'm Starlingkit," the she-kit told her, "I'm his kit too."

"Poor you," Stormpaw snorted, "Who's your mother?"

"Scarletclaw," Starlingkit sighed, "but since Duskpelt found out about you and your brother, he doesn't consider her a mate anymore, and he doesn't consider me his kit."

She suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "sorry," she mumbled.

"It's not your fault, I'm glad that I don't have to call Duskpelt my father, he's the reason I wanted to help you anyway."

Stormpaw glanced down at the she-kit. She looked old but small as if she hadn't been fed enough. Her fur was a jet black, dotted with ginger and white patches that circled her large, amber eyes that were narrowed into slits.

"How are you going to help me?" The apprentice flicked an ear, "I already have help."

Starlingkit sighed in apparent frustration at the Lightningclan she-cat's distrust.

"Violetstar is weak, so Duskpelt mainly runs the clan. But he only cares about the strongest warriors, so anyone he considers weak or too old or too young then he just forgets about. My mother is strong enough and Duskpelt considers her trustworthy, but she hates him a lot and complains about him to me."

Starlingkit glanced from side to side.

"The truth is, Pineclan doesn't need anymore territory, he's starving half the clan on purpose."

Stormpaw flattened her ears in shock, how could anyone do that.

"Then why threaten us?" The apprentice asked.

Starlingkit sighed, "he wants you or your brother in exchange."

Stormpaw's heart dropped, "but why?" She hissed through clenched teeth, "why would he want kits that are Cursed? Surely that's a burden rather than a benefit."

"He doesn't think so, Duskpelt is waiting for Violetstar to die so he can become the leader and go against the warrior code to have Cursed cats become just like any other. He wants to have the most powerful clan ever so that he can take over all the others. And, frankly, there aren't many Cursed ones in Pineclan."

"So he wants a Cursed kit to be more powerful?"

"Precisely, he abandoned me because he figured that you and your brother were Cursed. Jokes on him, though, I'm Cursed."

Stormpaw's ears pricked up, "you are?"

"Yeah," Starlingkit shrugged her shoulders, "doesn't mean I'm gonna tell him, though."

"How did he know I was Cursed?" Asked Stormpaw, "it's not like he ever saw me using my powers."

"That's his power, you see. He can tell what cats are Cursed and what cats aren't. It's a surprisingly weak power."

"Then how doesn't he know that you're Cursed?"

"Apparently he can't notice it until the cat reaches the age of six moons," the kit shrugged, "I don't really get it."

Brightkit, obviously getting fed up of the whispered conversation she couldn't hear, bounded up to the two.

"How are we getting out then?" Squeaked the younger kit.

Stormpaw shrugged, "Ace and Shadowpaw should be making a plan but…"

"Leave it to me," grinned Starlingkit who suddenly dashed out the den.

Stormpaw narrowed her eyes. The little black kit had seemed trustworthy, plus her hatred for Duskpelt seemed to rival that of the grey apprentices. However, if she was being honest that Scarletclaw was her mother then could she be trusted? From what she'd seen so far Stormpaw hadn't taken too much of a taken to the russet furred warrior but, for now, it seemed to be her only hope.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Sandkit?" Stormpaw whispered to the much more sensible kit.

Sandkit nodded, "I think so, I think she's a bit lonely."

"What'd you mean?"

"She's the only kit in the clan right now," Sandkit told her, "and her mother is always busy plus her father ignores her."

"Duskpelt's a fox-hearted coward," Stormpaw unsheathed her claws before remembering she was in front of a kit. "And we'll get out of here soon, promise."

Night had fallen before that promise was actually taken up on. Stormpaw had found herself sitting in the shadows of the makeshift den, stomach growling and feeling like she hadn't slept in moons. She had forced herself to stay awake, not letting herself drift off before their rescue came. She hoped that Ace and Shadowpaw had both followed her to Pineclan camp and not have gotten lost along the way.

It didn't help that Brightkit was getting antsy. Sandkit had fallen asleep a while ago but Brightkit had decided that, because her mother wasn't there, she could stay awake as long as she liked. Stormpaw knew that she was only a kit but, whilst her optimism was appreciated, she was gradually getting more and more on the apprentice's nerves the more times she would bounce around the den.

Stormpaw hadn't seen Starlingkit since they last talked, and they had no idea how long it'd been since then. By now, her clanmates would be worried but they wouldn't be stupid enough to send a patrol into Pineclan territory, not with so many of their cats at risk.

Suddenly, a scuffling behind Stormpaw made her jump. The grey apprentice got to her paws quickly, startling the sleeping Sandkit awake. Brightkit, who had clambered on Stormpaw's back, fell off in surprise.

Stormpaw looked down to see someone digging into the back of the den. The grey she-cat looked up at the entrance, some one was on guard but they were obviously looking the other way.

"This better work," hissed a voice, "if we end up in the warrior's den, you're dead."

"It wouldn't be my fault now, would it?" Another voice snapped back, "that kit told us what to do, I'm just doing as she said."

"And how do you know we can trust her?" The first voice snapped back, "she could be lying."

"Any other ideas, genius?" The second voice just snapped back.

Stormpaw flattened her ears in annoyance at the two bickering.

"Yeah," Shadowpaw growled at Ace, "We climb up one of the trees and look into camp and see if we can see them."

"Yeah? And risk the entirety of Pineclan seeing us, I don't think so."

"Will you two shut up," sighed Stormpaw causing the arguing to instantly cease, "you're digging in the right spot, just keep going!"

"I told you we could Starlingkit," boasted Brightkit loudly who was instantly silenced by Sandkit.

Stormpaw watched in vague amusement and relief as the bramble and ivy wall at the back of the den suddenly came tearing down to reveal two apprentices. Shadowpaw was standing a little way off, a look of annoyance plainly written across his face along with bristling fur that looked weird as Stormpaw was used to seeing him so neat and tidy. Ace, on the other hand, was grinning down at his friend, victory written all over his face.

Stormpaw practically barreled into him with delight, knocking him off of his paws. He signalled to keep quiet and touched noses with her in greeting. She got off of him and bounded over to say 'hi' to her brother only to realise that the tom didn't seem in the mood.

Backing away, she gently beckoned over the two quits and turned back to the two apprentices.

"Do you know the way back?" She asked in a whisper.

Ace nodded but Shadowpaw pushed on ahead, signalling to follow him.

The two kits, glad to be out of the stuffy den, bounded straight after him.

Ace and Stormpaw fell into a slow pace together. The grey she-cat, as they were sneaking further away from the rival clan's camp, was attempting to cover the scratch on her cheek, hoping her friend wouldn't cause a fuss.

It was hopeless, though. As soon as they were far away from the Pineclan camp, Ace spoke up.

"Who hurt you?" He asked bluntly.

Stormpaw couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She'd let herself get tossed around by Duskpelt so easily in her shock at the revelation, she should have clawed the deputies fur off! But she hadn't…

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, "it doesn't hurt that much."

It wasn't a lie, it didn't hurt much at that moment.

Ace groan, frustrated. "It does matter!" He argued back, "who hurt you."

Stormpaw hesitated before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, it was Duskpelt. I would've fought back if I hadn't been so angry."

"Why were you angry?" Questioned Ace, "he shouldn't have hurt you like that! I would've thought that a deputy as respected as him would've been able to keep his cool."

"He's my father," Stormpaw suddenly said, making Ace jump. She instantly regretted it.

What would Ace think of her? He was a rogue but at least he didn't have to deal with a manipulative liar as a father, or maybe he did… Stormpaw suddenly realised how little she knew about her friend.

Luckily, Ace remained calm.

"Was Ivyheart his mate?" The dark grey tom asked, "Starlingkit said that she was his son."

"She is," began Stormpaw, "but so am I and Shadowpaw."

Stormpaw suddenly found herself explaining everything that Duskpelt had told her and what had happened whilst they were in camp. She told him all about how the Pineclan deputy had only kept Brightkit and Sandkit because he wanted to trade them for one of his own kits and how he had completely abandoned Starlingkit.

"He only wanted a kit that was Cursed," summarised Stormpaw after her long explanation, "not because he actually cared but because he wanted a powerful cat that he could manipulate into doing what he wanted. And I don't know whether to tell Shadowpaw or not."

Ace folded his ears back and glanced at Shadowpaw who was walking quite far ahead of them with two kits bouncing beside his heels.

"Tell him," concluded Ace, "he has to know this stuff, it's his family too."

"What about the bit about me being Cursed?"

Ace shook his head, "I'd leave that part out, just in case. Just say that he couldn't tell whether you or your brother were Cursed."

Stormpaw nodded, "thanks, Ace."

Ace gave her a slight smirk, "well I am very helpful."

Stormpaw frowned at him and playfully cuffed him round the ears, claws sheathed. He laughed but didn't say anything else.

The rest of the walk was in silence aside from the whisperings of Brightkit and Sandkit and the collective sigh of relief when they finally arrived back onto Lightningclan territory. Stormpaw knew that, once they got back to camp, they were in big trouble but, luckily, not as much as the two kits would be in.

It was moon high and Stormpaw was looking forward to getting back to her nest in the apprentice's den and fall fast asleep. The thought of facing both her mother and mentor was a terrifying thought, not to mention Brackenstar. But, if it weren't for Ace's plan, the kits would've been trapped in Pineclan and Stormpaw or Shadowpaw would likely have to hand themselves over to Duskpelt. Stormpaw physically shivered at the thought.

They pushed through the trees to see the bramble entrance.

Standing guard was a pitch black figure with yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"Stormpaw, Shadowpaw!"

Stormpaw allowed herself to be pulled in close by her mother who wrapped her tail around the two. It was rare to see Ivyheart so intimate but the grey she-cat was severely glad for it.

"We got the kits," Stormpaw heard Shadowpaw murmur, "we rescued them."

Ivyheart pulled back and looked at the small group, spotting Ace, Brightkit and Sandkit.

"That was very mouse-brained of all of you!" She scolded them all, "especially you, Brightkit and Sandkit. You are far, far, far too young to be going out on your own. Your poor mother!"

Brightkit and Sandkit exchanged guilty glances and bowed their heads.

"As for you three," Ivyheart turned to the three apprentices, "it was foolish to go out on your own like that, you've only just been made apprentices… What were you thinking?"

"We were just trying to help, mum." Stormpaw looked at her paws.

Ivyheart's face softened, "and you did. I don't think Brackenstar will punish you but," the ex-queen turned to the two kits, "he definitely will punish you two."

Brightkit and Sandkit exchanged fearful glances.

"Starclan, Stormpaw, what happened to your face?"

Stormpaw blinked up at her mother, guilt and unease crossed her face.

"Duskpelt," the grey she-cat muttered and glanced up to see Ivyheart's reaction.

An equal amount of guilt covered Ivyheart's face, "come on, let's go inside."

Relieved, the five young cats followed the warrior into the camp.

Stormpaw paused, noticing Ace glancing at her with an empathetic look in his eyes.

He glanced up at Stormpaw through tired, purple eyes.

"Family can suck, right?" He smiled sadly before trotting into through the bramble entrance leaving Stormpaw alone.

Stormpaw suddenly found herself thinking about her friend.

' _Where did you come from, Ace?'_ She wondered, ' _and who are you?'_

* * *

 **A/N: I love writing Stormpaw and Ace scenes but it sucks so much because you** _ **know**_ **what's coming for these characters and you want to punch Ace so hard in the face sometimes.**

 **Also, I got a day off school today because my dad graduated with his PhD! It was really boring because we had to drive for two hours down to Cardiff, ugh. I slept most the way.**

 **Anyway, it's nearly the Summer Holidays, hype! I'll be able to write more then.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review! (Only if you want to though)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The rest of that evening was a blur for Stormpaw. She could remember going up to Brackenstar's den who had lectured the three apprentices on journeying out along and how mouse-brained it was to take a massive risk like they did.

"However," he continued on, "you did manage to successfully sneak into Pineclan camp and find the two kits with only a little injury." He glanced up at Stormpaw's face, "and, even though you're only young, I think that is worthy of a celebration. So wake the clan up, it's time to feast."

Stormpaw then found herself jostled out of the den only to be caught by a rather grumpy Fogfur whose treatment of her wound seemed to take forever.

When he was done, she had raced back out into the clearing only to come across three eager faces.

"How did you do it?" Asked Patchpaw, "I would've been terrified out of my mind if I had to do what you did."

"How far did you get into Pineclan territory before they caught you? Were you scared?" Flamepaw continued to ask curiously.

Besides them, Breezepaw snorted. "Whose mouse-brained idea was it?"

"Ace's," answered Stormpaw honestly, "but what I saw in Pineclan camp was horrible."

"What do you mean?" Pestered Patchpaw.

Stormpaw recounted how most of the warriors, apprentices and even the elders and queens were being starved in camp because they weren't strong enough. She then went on to tell them about Starlingkit, and how she helped Ace and Shadowpaw break into the camp and get them all out. She did avoid telling them about Duskpelt and his quest for more power, deciding that would give too much away about her curse.

Eventually, the three older apprentices left her alone to join in with the celebrations.

However, Stormpaw had taken one look at the fresh kill pile and, even though she hadn't eaten in a long time, she decided she suddenly wasn't hungry. Exhaustion was wearing down at her and her paws were beginning to ache badly. She noticed Shadowpaw let out a loud yawn and slip into the apprentice's den, so she followed.

They were the only two cats in the den, her brother already curled up in his nest, drifting off into sleep. She plonked herself down in her nest beside his and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I have to tell you something."

Shadowpaw wearily raised his head, "what is it?"

"It's about Ivyheart and Thunderfur."

"Thunderfur? Our father?" Asked her brother, confused.

"H-he's not our father," she told him honestly, "Duskpelt is."

Shadowpaw suddenly shot up, his brown, tabby pelt bristling in shock. "Being in Pineclan must've messed with your brain!" Her brother snorted, "there's no way Ivyheart would've broken the warrior code for a cat like that."

"I know," sighed Stormpaw heavily, "but Duskpelt pretended to like her, he only wanted kits."

"He's not my father and if he is, then I don't need one."

"Same here," nodded Stormpaw, "but technically he is and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why would he even want a kit anyway?"

Stormpaw looked straight into her brother's oddly coloured, purple-pink eyes and let out a loud sigh. There was no way she could tell him about her curse, maybe he'd kill her like Gingerpool did to Mouseeyes…

"He wants a Cursed kit, he thinks that they'd make a powerful ally." She told him honestly, "he's apparently Cursed himself, that's what Starlingkit told me, he can tell when other cats are Cursed."

Shadowpaw blinked, "well…" he seemed to hesitate, as though looking for the right words, "are you Cursed?"

Half of Stormpaw wanted her to tell the truth, she hated lying to her brother and, since they'd become apprentices and met Ace, it felt like they were growing more and more distant. On the other hand, her more sensible side told her that telling any cat she was Cursed was dangerous.

"I-I don't know," she lied.

She hated lying to her brother, but at least it wasn't as bad as telling him that she was normal when she was obviously not.

"Me neither," Shadowpaw said, "but, even if you were, I don't think I could ever do what Gingerpool did."

Stormpaw glanced up, "really?"

"I'm not the kind to murder my own sister," her brother yawned.

"Even if I was Cursed?" She asked.

He nodded and then yawned noisily, "now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

"I give up," declared Stormpaw, "I'm never gonna be able to do it."

Ace rolled his eyes, "it's not that hard, you're just being too grumpy to even try."

"I am not being grumpy," she yelled before lowering her voice, "it's just too hard. Controlling your emotions isn't as easy as you make it out to be, okay?"

"You had it the first time you did it," the ex-rogue stated calmly, "what's wrong this time."

"I'm tired, Ace." The she-cat huffed, "can't we take a break for one day?"

"What? And have you get caught and killed, I don't think so." The tom sighed, "look, these powers are even more important now that we know Duskpelt is about."

"Isn't that more of a reason to get rid of them?"

"Duskpelt's circle of cats are strong warriors and I'll bet my tail that a few of them are Powered."

"So?" Stormpaw was confused, "it's not like we're going to be fighting them."

Ace scoffed, "you're joking? You saw the state of that clan, we need to do something to help! Even Brackenstar thinks so."

"It's not Lightningclan's problem," she responded flatly.

Ace took in a breath, "so? Don't you think that we owe it to Starlingkit? She looked like she was starving to death."

Stormpaw paused, she could remember how the young kit had risked the wrath of Duskpelt, her own father, to help them. She could also remember the way her ribs had jutted out from her fur and how small she had looked, even considering her age.

"There's no way we'd be able to fight them off by ourselves," Stormpaw shuffled her paws, "it's up to Brackenstar."

"Maybe he'll mention it at the next gathering or something."

"Maybe," shrugged the lighter grey apprentice, "but I still don't see how this will help."

Ace grimaced and lifted up one of his front paws. It quickly was set alight with purple flames and faced Stormpaw. He placed it on the sandy floor below and, suddenly, the fire began flickering across the floor. Stormpaw stumbled back and instinctively unsheathed her claws.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked.

Ace gave an exasperated sigh and continued to let the flames grow.

"Ace?" She said, "Stop that! You're gonna burn down the forest."

At this point, Stormpaw could no longer see her friend as his purple fire blocked the view between them and continued to spread in her direction. She stumbled back, further and further away until she was climbing back up the slopes of the small hollow, right next to the forest.

Suddenly, from the flames, Ace jumped out at her and tried to pin her down. She dodged, letting him smack into a tree, temporarily dazing him. Confused, Stormpaw stood there for a second, wondering why he was suddenly attacking her.

She didn't have time to contemplate it as Ace suddenly drove at her again, knocking her off her paws and attempting to swipe at her. It was only when that paw hit her face did she really understand.

"When cats attack you, the generally unsheathe their claws." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Don't you see?" Said Ace, looking down at her as she lay on her back from where she'd been knocked over. "What if a Powered attacked you at any minute? You can't fight a stop a powerful one with just claws and teeth, you need to fight back with your own power."

Stormpaw watched as the flames behind him died out.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, "I get it." She got to her paws and wandered back down into the hollow, Ace just a few paw steps behind her. "Teach me some battle moves then."

The ex-rogue shook his head, "you need to get a good enough control over your powers first."

"Okay, let's do it then!"

Ace glimpsed up at the sky, "it's nearly dusk, we should probably be heading back."

"You complain that I'm not trying hard enough and then you just quit."

"We'll continue tomorrow then." Ace rolled his eyes, "but they will be wondering where we are."

"Ace-" Stormpaw said suddenly, "last night when you said that-" she looked for the right words before sighing, "what happened to your family?"

Ace, who was at the top of the hollow, about to dive back into the woods, stopped.

"Family?" He repeated.

"Yeah, what happened to them? Were they really killed by a Cursed cat?"

"No-" he said bluntly, "but I wish they had been."

Without another word or an explanation, he dived into the brambles and headed back towards camp, not waiting to see if Stormpaw was behind him.

The light grey she-cat sighed and slowly followed him, sending one last look at the scorched trail on the floor that Ace had burnt with his own flames and regretted ever asking.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit o' a filler chapter but there is so much foreshadowing in this that I think that I died. Anyway, I love Ace and Stormpaw, they're adorable.**

 **Plus, I feel like I should give a quick rundown on how cats get their 'curse' or 'power' or whatever.**

 **Basically, every Cursed cat is very distantly related to the first ever group of Cursed cats (which I will give a backstory for at some point in the future). If the mother and father are Cursed it doesn't necessarily mean that the kit will be Cursed too however it usually will. Ivyheart's mother was Cursed but Ivyheart isn't, but she still had Cursed blood. So, when she had kits with Duskpelt, she was more likely to have** _ **at least**_ **one Cursed kit. Generally speaking, you need two parents to be Cursed or have Cursed blood to have a Cursed kit, however, in some circumstances, only one parent needs to have Cursed blood, like in Starlingkit's case.**

 **It's not too difficult to understand but I felt like I should explain anyway.**

 **Please enjoy or something or other.**

 **WarriorsErin- You're so lucky! Here in Britain we only broke up on Friday! Also, Starlingkit was right about Duskpelt's power but maybe she doesn't know the whole picture *wink, wink.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

After another moon of baking heat, bright suns, long days and short nights, it rained. Stormpaw had never seen rain quite as bad as it was. It poured from the thick, grey clouds in the sky and lightning crashed to the ground followed by loud claps of thunder. Most of the clan had spent the past few days sheltering in their dens, only going out hunting when the rain had calmed down a little bit.

Brightkit and her littermates had found it scary at first but both her and Sandkit grew to find the lightning and rain quite amusing, though, Brownkit didn't agree. Stormpaw hadn't been overly bothered by it all, just annoyed about being cooped up inside all the time. Ace seemed to feel the same and, as time went on, she could see him getting more and more frisky. Luckily, he was finally going to get a breath of fresh air when he went to the gathering, even though both Stormpaw and Shadowpaw had to stay behind.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was a little frustrated that she would have to stay behind but, looking at the gathering clouds, it probably wasn't going to be a long gathering anyway. She was also angry at Ace because, after the conversation they had had about his family, he hadn't really been talking to her. She still knew hardly anything about him and, as they grew more and more distant, she realised that she might never get a chance to know him.

Shadowpaw was also getting on her nerves too. Her brother, on those rare occasions she did spend with Ace, he always seemed to be getting into arguments with the ex-rogue.

In fact, she was sort of glad that Ace was going to the gathering, it meant she could have a break and just rest.

So, unlike what she used to do when she was growing up, Stormpaw didn't wait for the gathering patrol to return and, instead, went straight to her nest. Everyone else seemed to feel the same, glad that they wouldn't be falling asleep to the sound of torrential rain hitting the tops of their dens.

However, no matter how much she twisted and turned in her nest, she couldn't find a position comfortable enough to sleep. With a defeated sigh, she raised her head and glanced around. It was dead silent, every apprentice that had been left behind was fast asleep. Patchpaw was sleeping beside Flamepaw, his paw twitching so much that he was kicking his sister. Shadowpaw was snoring softly beside Stormpaw, his tail swishing back and forth, scattering feather and moss around the den.

With another deep sigh, she got to her paws and stretched out her front legs. She sent one last glance at Shadowpaw over her shoulder and slipped out the den.

At the front entrance, Reddust had his head against the wall of the hollow, looking into space. Stormpaw noticed how tired he looked so, she slipped towards the dirt place and through the back entrance.

When she entered the forest, her paws instantly got wet from the dew still on the grass. Grimacing, she flicked the water off and carefully trekked through the lush green forest floor, not entirely sure where she was going. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep either and that was painfully annoying.

Without even realising it, Stormpaw realised she had taken herself all the way to the lake, just in front of the sky oak.

She sat down, tucking her paws underneath her body. She glanced at over the lake, spotting the island silhouetted against the light of the moon, that was beginning to have clouds drift over it. She couldn't help but feel as though she was missing out on something big, but was too tired to care.

She watched as the clouds slowly covered the moon as she lay across the lake shore. Then, she found herself slowly drifting off.

* * *

Something was dripping on her nose. She sniffed, trying to wipe it off. Then another, then another and suddenly, she felt hundreds of tiny drops of water dripping on her nose and the rest of her body.

Stormpaw blinked open her yellow eyes to find herself with one paw in the lake water whilst the rest of her fur was being attacked by rain. She glanced up, annoyed, and got to her paws. Why wasn't she in the den? Her memories of last night were blurry. She shook herself and let out a loud yawn, grimacing as the humid smell of rain filled the air.

"The clan were wondering where you vanished off to."

Stormpaw swivelled around to see Ace grinning at her.

"Well I'm here," she shrugged.

Ace looked her up and down, "your fur's looking great."

Stormpaw glanced down at herself to see her grey pelt matted and damp, sticking up in random places.

"Thanks," she said tiredly, "how'd you know I was here?"

"It was a guess really," the tom shrugged, "what are you doing out here?"

"Sleeping," she stated simply, "couldn't sleep in camp."

"But you could by a lake?" Scoffed Ace, "it doesn't matter, you missed some pretty big stuff at the gathering last night."

Her ears pricked up, "I did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Violetstar didn't show up so Duskpelt went in her place."

Stormpaw's claws unsheathed at the mention of the Pineclan deputy's name, "what'd he say?"

"Nothing much really, but he got very angry when we accused him of kit stealing."

"Really? Did he deny it?"

"No, but he got even worse when we told him that he was breaking the warrior code with the way he treats his clanmates."

Stormpaw looked up at Ace, "so we are going to something about it?"

"I don't think Brackenstar really cared before," explained Ace, "but now I think he wants to get back at Duskpelt."

"Fair enough," snorted Stormpaw, "that cat's a coward, I don't know how he became a deputy."

"Me neither," he shrugged, "but we're now at war with Pineclan."

"Thank Starclan," she stretched out her back, "they deserve it."

"It'll be dangerous, I doubt they'll hold back."

"What'd you mean? You think some of them will use their powers?"

Ace nodded.

"That's mouse-brained if they use their powers, then all four clans will surely turn against them, that would be breaking the warrior code in front of another clan!"

"I don't think it would stop them if their powers were strong enough then they would definitely kill us all."

"What are you implying?" She narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears.

Ace gave a sheepish grin, "why do you always think that I'm planning something?"

Stormpaw smiled back, "because you usually are."

"Fine then," he gave an over the top sigh, "I do have an idea."

"Which is?"

"When we fight Pineclan, we draw anyone with powers away from the fight into a slightly more private area and tackle them on their own."

"Two apprentices? Fight a group of full grown warriors? Really?"

Ace blinked, "it's a work in progress and plus," he licked his chest, "I think I'm pretty well trained."

Stormpaw realised this was her opportunity, "who trained you?"

Ace glanced up at her for a few seconds, surprise in his eyes. Then, slowly, he padded over to the edge of the lake, sitting next to her. His pelt was so close it was practically touching her own. He spent a few seconds staring out at the ripples that covered the lake as rain hit its surface.

"My mother did," he said softly, "me and my sister."

"Sister?" She enquired.

"Yeah," he laughed a little, "her name was Amber."

"And your mother, was she a Curse- Powered?"

Ace nodded, "she could control stone, but me and my sister's powers mainly came from my father."

"Your father's power was...?"

"Smoke," he said sharply, "he could create smoke."

' _That would explain why his power is fire related…'_ thought Stormpaw.

"My mother trained Amber and I until we were four moons old and she caught greencough," his voice got hoarse, "we'd never met our father at that point and we never really cared. My mother told us to find him and sent us away to find him so we wouldn't catch the greencough after him."

Stormpaw stayed silent, trying not to imagine what it would be like if Ivyheart got greencough."

"She died, alone." Choked out Ace, "we returned and gave her a proper vigil before heading to the city."

"The City?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's a really big two-leg place, it's where my father lived."

She noticed that he used past tense.

"He ruled over a group cats, but it was only made up of Cursed cats. Once he found out that my sister and I were Cursed, he gladly took us in."

She noticed that his claws were unsheathed.

"But any cat who wasn't Cursed, he'd kill for sport. I hated it, I couldn't watch it. Amber hated it too, so she and I decided to work together."

She noticed he was trembling.

"We burnt down half the city and all of my father's group, including him himself."

Stormpaw's eyes widened, "all of them?"

He nodded before pausing, "most likely, we didn't stay to see the carnage. My sister and I fled, we ran so far that we made it all the way over the mountains. She always seemed fine with what happened and she used to laugh about it… I was with her for a moon before the guilt overtook me, I fled to the lake and a passing loner told me about the clans so I figured I join. Hung around for a moon until I met you."

Ace finished, still staring out at the lake. Stormpaw folded her ears back, staring at her friend. The two both seemed to have terrible fathers and great mothers, though, they couldn't relate to the sibling side of the story. Stormpaw didn't think that Shadowpaw would ever want to kill anyone, surely…

They both stayed in complete silence for a bit before Stormpaw moved her paw and placed it on top of his.

"Do you know what happened to your sister?"

"No," he sighed, "she probably thinks I'm dead or something, it's probably for the best."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes," he looked at her paw on his, "but I hate her at the same time. She was so happy when she- no- we killed them all… I could never feel the same."

"That's a good thing!" Stormpaw said encouragingly, "it shows you care."

Ace looked up at her, "I still killed them."

"Were they good cats?"

"I'm sure some of them were, but it was half a city, I probably killed some other loners or… or maybe even two-legs…"

Stormpaw placed a head on his shoulder, "I don't see you for any less, okay? It's horrifying but your intentions were good."

"You think so?"

The truth was that she didn't.

"Yeah." She lied, "I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Ace but I'm afraid that it's just gonna get worse for you in the second book ;). Oh yeah, just to explain, this is only going to be a short story until we get to the second one. This book is basically like the whole 'Brokenstar' thing, we're only setting things up for the rest of the series.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Small warning, if you're sensitive to kids being abused by their parents, then I'd just be cautious around this chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

By the next day, the rain had cleared and everyone was back out doing patrols. Much to her annoyance, Stormpaw had been selected to go on the dawn patrol with Lionpelt, Ivyheart, Clawnose and Flamepaw. The were to patrol along the Pineclan border, which meant trekking across a very muddy and damp forest.

"Hurry up, Stormpaw!" Called Lionpelt, "we're about to leave!"

"Coming!" She yelled back, finishing up the last of her fresh kill.

She got to her paws and trotted towards the other four cats. Clawnose gave a little nod and led the patrol out of camp. The forest was beginning to look different today; instead of lush green leaves blocking out the light, yellow and red colours were scattered along the trees and their branches. On the floor below lay lots of brown, crunchy leaves that made a loud noise when she stepped on them.

"Looks like Leaf-fall is coming," remarked Lionpelt to Clawnose.

"Well, we have had a long green-leaf," The patrol leader responded, "it was bound to come."

"Hopefully a long green-leaf doesn't mean a long leaf-bare," Ivyheart joined in, "that's the last thing we need right now."

Stormpaw had been born in the latter moon of leaf-bare, so she could hardly remember it at all. She could remember Ivyheart warning them to be careful of the cold and Flamepaw, back when she was Flamekit, telling her and Shadowpaw about all the snow that had covered the forest.

But Leaf-fall was a completely new season to her, why did it make the leaves go different colours and fall off? It was all a bit weird to her.

Suddenly, a very poignant scent hit her nose.

"Ugh," she stuck out her tongue, "I can smell Pineclan already!"

"Hmm," hummed Lionpelt in response, "me too, but why is it so deep in our territory? The wind isn't even that strong today."

Clawnose flicked his tail and the patrol stopped whilst he sniffed the air.

"It's coming from not too far away," Clawnose said, "we're nearing the border anyway, we'll check it out."

And by the time they had reached the border properly, the scent was almost overwhelming as it mixed with the scent of the actual border. Stormpaw desperately sniffed the air to see where the intruding scent was coming from but Flamepaw got it first.

"Here!" Said the dark grey she-cat, "this bush stinks of them!"

Stormpaw bounded up to her and took a sniff of the bush before recoiling in disgust. She was right, it really did stink of Pineclan.

"They're pushing it," growled Clawnose, "they think that because we're at war with them that they can invade our territory whenever they like."

"I'll tear their fur off," remarked Ivyheart, flexing her claws.

"They're just trying to provoke us," Lionpelt responded calmly, "we'll just report it to Brackenstar and see what he does about it."

"Yes," Clawnose sighed, "that would be for the best."

They headed down towards the border, their ears pricked for any other signs of Pineclan cats on the wrong side of the border. Luckily, they didn't come across anything until they reached the actual border and lay down their scent marks.

A Pineclan patrol consisting of around four cats approached them from their territory, emerging from the pine as though they were prepared to invade. Stormpaw vaguely recognised Darkspots and another cat she'd seen whilst in Pineclan camp. Scarletclaw was there too, looking thoroughly fed up.

Unfortunately for Stormpaw, Duskpelt seemed to be leading it.

The tabby brown tom looked a lot more like Shadowpaw now that she thought about it, though, he didn't have his eyes. Her fur bristled slightly, looking at the tom.

"Duskpelt," greeted Clawnose.

"Clawnose," the Pineclan deputy responded, eyeing each cat in the patrol one by one.

Stormpaw felt Ivyheart tense beside her.

Duskpelt's eyes seemed to rest on both Stormpaw and Ivyheart, to which the apprentice gave quite a defiant glare back.

"Over in our territory, we found a bush covered in Pineclan scent, care to explain?" Growled Clawnose.

The deputy flicked an ear, "I don't know what you speak of, maybe the wind blew over some of our scents into your territory."

The Pineclan cats seemed to snigger at this.

"There's little wind today, Duskpelt," Clawnose clawed the floor impatiently, "I don't see how it could've gotten so deep into our territory."

Scarletclaw butted in, "you dare accuse us something we didn't do?"

Ivyheart snorted, "we have proof, that bush reeks of your scents."

"Scarletclaw," scolded Duskpelt, "there's no need to be so aggressive, it's not their fault they were born into Lightningclan."

"There's nothing wrong with being born in Lightningclan!" Stormpaw flattened her ears.

"Stormpaw," Lionpelt said warningly as he saw the glare that Duskpelt was giving her. "We're not accusing you of anything, we just want if you've been on our territory."

"Well," Darkspots sighed, "what do we do about this?"

' _Why does every Pineclan act like they own the lake?'_ Wondered Stormpaw.

"We'll tell them the truth," Duskpelt flicked his ears, "yes we did go onto your territory."

Clawnose's fur stood on end, "why?" He hissed.

"Well, we've been thinking of moving the border back slightly… Considering how you Lightningclan cats are so worried that we mistreat our clanmates, surely you'll allow us to have a bit more territory to feed them with."

Lionpelt was angry now, "watch your words, Duskpelt, we outnumber you."

Duskpelt scanned the patrol before flicking his tail, "you may outnumber us, but we certainly beat you when it comes to power."

Clawnose flattened his ears, "Lightningclan, attack!"

"Pineclan, attack!"

Instantly, the two patrols leapt at one another as Stormpaw found herself crashing straight into Darkspots, knocking him off his paws. Flamepaw was at her side, helping her pin down the struggling tom. He was strong, though, pushing himself off the ground, sending both apprentices flying backwards. Flamepaw dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from falling whilst Stormpaw landed heavily on her shoulder.

She winced, feeling herself growing increasingly more frustrated.

' _If you can control your emotions, then you can control your power.'_ She remembered what Ace had told her.

She got to her paws, attempting to calm herself down, the last thing she wanted right now was to accidentally activate her powers.

Darkspots was sending swipes at Flamepaw who was slowly being backed more and more into Pineclan territory. Stormpaw crouched and then suddenly leapt up at the rival warrior, landing solidly on his back. She dug her claws into his flank to steady herself as he jumped around, trying to get her off. Flamepaw, now having the advantage, leapt upwards and clawed Darkspots' face, making him yowl in pain. Stormpaw dug her claws in, pressing all of her weight down on him to force him over.

To her surprise, he began to force himself to fall to the side. She leapt off just time to see him roll onto his back, he was trying to crush her. But now his belly was exposed and she went to leap on top of it when something slammed her to the floor.

She found herself pinned to the floor by her back. She tried to wriggle free but the cat holding her seemed to predict this happening so their hold tightened.

She looked around to see Ivyheart and Scarletclaw fighting each other whilst Lionpelt was dominating another Pineclan cat. Flamepaw was still fighting Darkspots when Clawnose hobbled over to her and leapt on the warrior she was battling.

"Go! Get back up!" He called, "before they do!"

Flamepaw nodded and ran straight back into Lightningclan territory.

All the other three warriors were fighting which only meant one thing, it was Duskpelt pinning her down.

"Nice to know you finally realised," he growled as though he could read her mind.

"Get off of me," she said, trying to pull herself away.

The Pineclan deputy ignored her and raised his head. Stormpaw didn't see what he did but she guessed that he had made a gesture with his tail as more Pineclan warriors came out from the forest, surrounding the remaining Lightningclan cats.

At that moments, Stormpaw pulled herself out of Duskpelt's grip and accidently backed into Lionpelt who was swiping at another warrior.

Her fur was bristling and her back was arched as she stared up at Duskpelt whose tall frame towered above hers. She looked from side to side to see the rest of the patrol being overwhelmed by the newer warriors that had shown up to fight.

Frowning, Stormpaw unsheathed her claws again and leapt up at the deputy who batted her out of the way. Thinking quickly, she attempted to swipe at his belly but he managed to predict that move too. How did he always seem to know what she was going to do next? SHe was never gonna get a good hit on him at this rate.

' _Please come back with reinforcements soon, Flamepaw!'_ She prayed silently.

"Reinforcements?" Repeated Duskpelt, "I better get a move on then."

Stormpaw stumbled backwards, realisation slowly dawning on her.

"Took you long enough," her father smirked, "I thought my kit would be smarter than that."

"I'm not your kit!" She growled, "I'm Ivyheart's kit, I don't need a father."

Duskpelt flicked his ears, "so loyal to your mother… I wonder if your brother would be the same…"

At the mention of Shadowpaw, Stormpaw found herself growing angrier, how dare he act like they should be loyal to him after all he's done.

"And I'd avoid that rogue if I were you," he warned, "he doesn't seem trustworthy."

"Get out of my head!" She hissed at him.

"Your mind is completely open to me, I can do whatever I want."

"If you can read my mind then why did you let me escape from Pineclan camp?"

Duskpelt flicked his ears, "I was foolish, I thought you were just a mouse-brained apprentice but I was wrong… If I'd only known there was a mole in camp… In fact, I'll deal with that traitorous runt when I get back."

' _Starlingkit!'_ Realisation shot through her.

Without thinking, she jumped up and raked a claw straight across his face.

"I'd rather die then let you hurt anyone else!"

Duskpelt fixed on her gaze, "so be it!"

* * *

 **A/N: We are nearing the end of book one and it will end with a bang! Also, I haven't updated this as quickly as I wanted to so sorry for that.**

 **Anyway, I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out, I got a bit of a writer's block with some of the dialogue but I'm good now.**

 **I'm going on holiday until next Friday but I reckon I'll still be able to update so no worries there.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Stormpaw realised she'd said the wrong thing when Duskpelt brought down his claws down on her. Without getting a chance to think, she through herself to the side, knocking straight into a tree. She got to her paws slowly, shaking herself off and wincing at the sudden pain in her shoulder.

Duskpelt was still looking furious at her as he barreled to where she was standing. Thinking quickly, she leapt straight up the tree she had previously crashed into. Duskpelt, having predicted this, wasn't far behind.

This tom was a trained warrior and she had hardly been an apprentice for a moon! How was she supposed to dodge him whilst climbing up a tree? She couldn't form a plan in her mind because Duskpelt would just figure it out.

' _I'll just have to go with my instincts,'_ she thought to herself.

So, without any real prior thought, she pulled herself up the trunk of the pine tree with her claws. Once she had reached the top, she jumped onto one of the branches sticking out, feeling the needle-like leaves stick into her fur.

She felt the branch bend under her weight and panicked, jumping to another nearby branch on a separate tree. This one was thicker and could hold her more without threatening to snap.

Duskpelt didn't seem to care, though, as he landed on the exact same branch and, whilst it was strong enough to hold one cat, it wasn't strong enough to hold two. The branch snapped in half, causing Duskpelt to fall whilst Stormpaw remained a shaky grip on the part that was still upright.

The Pineclan deputy had caught himself before he hit the floor, landing on several branches below. She could just make out his brown, tabby pelt through the pine needles. She couldn't see the floor, which was a problem. How high up was she? She had never been overly afraid of heights but this was pushing it.

Shaking her head, she realised she needed to figure out where she was. She climbed higher up in the tree, ignoring how the pine needles scratched at her face. She reached the top, barely balancing on the top of the tree, where was she? She couldn't see the battle that had been taking place in a small clearing of trees. She must've gotten more separated than she originally thought. Had the reinforcements arrived?

' _I need to get back down,'_ she thought.

"I can help you with that," the response to her own thoughts made her jump as Duskpelt leapt up out of nowhere, hooking her with his claws and dragging her downwards.

Stormpaw let out a screech of surprise, attempting to claw at anything she could find. She felt her back land solidly on a thick, low hanging branch and quickly moved out the way as Duskpelt landed in a slightly more graceful way beside her.

Taking the opportunity, she dropped back onto land, finding herself deeper into Pineclan territory than she thought. She didn't have time to appreciate the solid floor beneath her paws as Duskpelt dived down and swiped directly at her.

She leapt backwards as he repeatedly tried to scratch her. Without thinking, she leapt straight at him, barreling over his head and onto his back. She dug in her back claws and raked her front ones down his spine.

He let out a yowl of pain as she dug in deeper and rolled over to shake her off. Stormpaw jumped back just before she could get crushed but was met with her father towering over her with an ugly sneer on his face.

She didn't have a moment to comprehend anything as a claw struck her face. She barely missed it, as one particularly long one hit her straight across her left eye.

She let out a yowl of pain, stumbling backwards. She couldn't see out of that eye! What was she gonna do?

Duskpelt grinned but Stormpaw just gave him an ugly snarl in response.

"This is your last chance, kit," he said mockingly, "leave Lightningclan and join Pineclan, or die!"

The grey apprentice looked at him in shock, did he really think she'd ever betray her mother or her clan to be in the same clan with a cat like him.

"Never," she growled.

Duskpelt flattened his ears, "then I'll just get you outta my way!"

Stormpaw didn't think she'd ever felt so much fear in her life before that moment when Duskpelt's mocking grin turned to one that was dead set on murder.

He dodged to the side and she found herself panicking, he had gone to her blind side and she could hardly move with her eye dripping blood. Stumbling backwards and twisting her head from side to side, she tripped and fell on her back.

Duskpelt appeared in the vision of her good eye, though she wished he hadn't. He pinned her to the floor, triumph visible on his face.

"I win!" He snarled.

Stormpaw's breathing increased as she watched him raise a claw.

"Get off of her!" A familiar voice butted in.

In a sudden flash of brown and grey, Duskpelt's weight was lifted off of her. Shakily, she got to her paws to see what the commotion was about.

To her surprise, she saw Ace, standing in a battle position with purple flames that matched his eyes flickering at his paws.

"Surprise," the ex-rogue hissed at Duskpelt who blinked in shock.

"Why do you reveal your power so open- gah!"The deputy was cut off as Ace barreled into him, knocking him to the floor.

He pinned down the deputy with burning purple paws and dug his claws into his shoulder.

"Careful Ace," she called, "he can see into your br-"

Her warning was drowned out as Duskpelt let out a loud yowl and threw Ace off of him. The younger tom fell backwards, stumbling slightly before regaining himself. At this point, his paws and lower front legs were completely submerged in a flickering, violet flame.

Stormpaw quickly realised that Ace was holding back, maybe he didn't want to alert the other fighting cats that he was using his powers. She badly wanted to help but her eye hurt so much…

Ace ran at Duskpelt, his fur bristling as he charged towards him, looking as though he was going to leap over him. Stormpaw recognised the move training when you would pretend to jump over your opponent to trick them into exposing their belly.

Either Duskpelt knew the move or he had just seen what Ace planning as he carefully flattened himself, causing Ace to almost trip over him. Luckily, he managed to scramble out the way as the deputy swiped straight at him.

It began to dawn on Stormpaw how hopeless this was.

' _How could you defeat someone who knows you every move?'_ She wondered, ' _it's not like you could just stop thinking…'_

She watched with her breath caught in her throat as Ace pushed the offensive but was blocked every time, only managing to avoid Duskpelt's claws with swift leaps backwards and careful dodges. He must've had great training before he'd join the clans, Stormpaw didn't think that she'd seen anyone pull half the moves he did before.

His skill still didn't quite match the deputy's though as he glared at Ace through cold, but still angry, eyes.

"It's pointless, rogue," spat Duskpelt as he dodged another attack, "there's no beating me."

Ace's demeanour didn't change from determined even as Duskpelt hissed insults and discouragements at him all the time.

Eventually, Duskpelt had managed to pin Ace down to the floor, the tom struggling violently underneath him.

"Get off me, Pineclan scum," spat Ace.

Duskpelt growled, "you're nothing but a lying rogue. You killed your own father!"

Whether Ace had been taken back by the deputy knowing this information or he'd already figured out his powers, he didn't show it.

"He deserved it!" Ace snarled.

"Did all those other cats deserve it too?" The tom responded.

Something flickered in Ace's eyes as he attempted to swipe at Duskpelt's face who blocked the attempt with ease.

"What kind of cat wouldn't hesitate to kill their own father," continued Duskpelt with a hiss.

"This one," came a new voice.

Stormpaw turned to see her brother standing with his claws unsheathed. Duskpelt turned to look.

Both Stormpaw and Ace took the opportunity and, as Stormpaw leapt on top of him, Ace burnt his fur with flaming claws. Duskpelt let out a surprised cry as Stormpaw knocked him to the floor and Shadowpaw bounded towards him, slashing his head.

Stormpaw knew they had the advantage now, the three had overwhelmed the deputy, surely he couldn't read three minds at once.

And that seemed to be the case as Duskpelt seemed to get the upperhand over one apprentice, two more overwhelmed him and beat him down.

Eventually, after lots of wrestling and struggling, the three apprentices managed to pin him down.

"Is this it then," he growled, "are you going to kill me right here?"

A steely gaze went over Shadowpaw, "watch me!"

"That won't be necessary," came a new, unfamiliar voice.

The three of them looked behind two see two cats. One of them was Scarletclaw who was glaring angrily down at Duskpelt and the other was a cat that took Stormpaw a couple of seconds to recognise. She was a pure white she cat with a few black markings.

Ace figured it out quickest, "Violetstar?"

"Yes," the leader dipped her head, "and I thank you for dealing with my traitorous deputy."

"Traitorous!" Scoffed Duskpelt, "how so?"

"Scarletclaw told me about the war with Lightningclan that you 'forgot' to mention, and those stolen kits!."

"You weren't running the clan, someone had to."

Violetstar flicked an ear, "I had greencough, I left the clan for you to run because I was too ill, I thought that _my son_ would be able to do a better job than that."

Duskpelt pushed the three apprentices off of him only to be met face to face with Scarletclaw.

"I heard what you said, you threatened to kill my kit." Scarletclaw unsheathed her claws, "if I ever see you again, I'll kill you."

Duskpelt flattened his ears.

"You're banished," Violetstar said.

"You can't banish me! I'm you son!"

"Do you know the embarrassment you've caused me?" She practically spat, "I'll have to apologise to Brackenstar for this battle and to my own clan because _you_ let them starve."

The three apprentices exchanged a glance.

"And before you ask, it's not because you're Cursed, I could give less of a damn of what your curse was," the leader exhaled.

Ace flicked an ear as though happy with the statement.

"Anyway," Violetstar shook herself a bit, "you have until sunset to leave this territory, if you are seen after that then my warriors have permission to kill you."

Duskpelt opened his mouth, looking as though he wanted to argue more, but instead he lashed his tail and strode out, claws still unsheathed. The three apprentices moved out of his way, but he just ignored them.

Stormpaw watched him vanish into the mist, her head tilted to one side as he disappeared.

"You can return to your clan now," sighed Violetstar behind them, she glanced at Stormpaw, "and I'd get that eye checked."

Stormpaw nodded in agreement, muttering a thanks to the Pineclan leader. Since she had got the scratch at her eye, she'd kept it closed, too scared to open it. At her first ever gathering, the grey apprentice hadn't thought much about Violetstar, thinking that she was just old and weak. But now that she had recovered from her bought of greencough, she looked even stronger than Duskpelt.

Just when they were out of ear shot of Violetstar and Scarletclaw, Shadowpaw spoke up.

"Ace, you're Cursed?"

Stormpaw's heart skipped a beat, of course, her brother had seen Ace use his power!

Ace nodded calmly, "I am."

Shadowpaw turned his gaze to Stormpaw, "and you?"

She contemplated her options here, it could be risky to tell Shadowpaw that she had powers but she didn't want to lie to her own brother.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Something flickered in Shadowpaw's eyes but it was gone before she could identify it.

"Okay," he said, "that's fine."

"You're not gonna tell Brackenstar?"

Shadowpaw rounded on her, "and give away my own sister? Yeah right! I thought you would've had more faith in me than that."

With that, he stalked off ahead of the other two.

Ace flattened his ears, "that went better than I expected…"

"For you maybe," sighed Stormpaw.

The ex-rogue glanced at her, "your eye…"

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly, "Fogfur will patch it up."

"I'm just saying, it looks really bad, what if you can't see out of it again?"

"Let's not talk about it now, okay?" The grey apprentice sighed, "his curse was a lot more damn powerful than we thought."

"Who's Cursed?" Came a new voice, "and what happened to your eye?"

Ace and Stormpaw glanced up to see Brackenstar glancing down at them.

"Duskpelt, but he's… banished." Explained Ace.

Brackenstar glanced into the forest where Violetstar was just emerging, followed by Scarletclaw.

"I'm sorry about my deputy," sighed the Pineclan leader, "I thought he was responsible enough to run Pineclan whilst I was suffering from Greencough, but apparently not."

Brackenstar seemed furious, "couldn't you have stopped this war?"

"I sent him to the gathering in my place," she responded calmly, "he never told me of a war or of anything else…"

The brown furred leader nodded in response, "then I can't blame you, this battle has hurt our own clan just as much as it did yours."

Violetstar dipped her head and turned to her own clan.

"Pineclan, I have had no choice but to banish Duskpelt," she gazed out onto the group, "any other cat who wishes to follow him and his traitorous ways is free to leave now but, if you are found on Pineclan territory after sunset, you will be chased off or killed."

A few of the cats glanced between one another as if they were confused, though, it could be relief too, it was hard to tell.

Slowly, a few cats, Stormpaw recognised one as Darkspots, got to their paws and left, but the clan was still left with the majority of their warriors remaining.

Scarletclaw remained sat beside Violetstar. Stormpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for the red furred she-cat but also a large bit of relief. She'd never really taken Starlingkit's mother but after hearing what had happened and how Duskpelt had practically disowned his own kit, she felt as though it were her own fault. But, as she caught Scarletclaw's eye, the two exchanged a nod of respect and Stormpaw felt satisfied.

"Pineclan, return." Called Violetstar.

As the crowd began to disperse, Stormpaw's heart almost skipped a beat as she recognised a body in the middle. They were a silver grey colour with a large slit down her belly.

"Lakeheart?" Whispered Stormpaw.

' _Our deputy's been killed over a pointless battle,'_ she glanced out over to the pine forest where her father had vanished into banishment.

"This is all his fault," muttered Ace from beside her.

Stormpaw thought about her injured eye and the dead deputy nearby

' _If I ever see you again Duskpelt,'_ she inwardly promised, ' _I will kill you.'_

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter left to go then book one is finished! I've had such fun writing this. I also felt the need to introduce Violetstar a little because she will become a very important character in the upcoming books.**


	13. Epilouge

**Epilogue:**

The battle group had returned from Pineclan territory. Beside the original patrol consisting of Stormpaw, Lionpelt, Ivyheart, Clawnose and Flamepaw, the backup patrol had been larger. Brackenstar had lead a patrol with Lakeheart, Gingerpool, Blueheart, Burntpelt, Ace, Shadowpaw, Reddust and Patchpaw.

No one had come back without injuries, but only one cat hadn't returned. Lakeheart was dead and Lightningclan had been left without a deputy.

Burntpelt had also been badly injured, she had practically had to be carried all the way back from Pineclan by Blueheart and Gingerpool. Everyone else had only got away with bites and scratches.

And then there was Stormpaw who was tired with everyone fussing over her eye. She actually considered herself quite lucky. She reckoned that she'd be fine after some treatment and some time to heal.

That wasn't the case as, by the time they'd reached the medicine den, Fogfur had instantly started making ointments for her eye alongside Burntpelt's slashed belly. Stormpaw felt her pelt bristle with all the fuss, she could hardly even feel the injury!

"Can you open your eye?" Asked the medicine cat.

Stormpaw nodded and blinked it open just to prove it to herself.

The medicine cat looked almost scared for a second before nodding to himself.

"Can you see out of it?" He asked.

Stormpaw closed her other eye just to test out the injured one.

"Uh," she hesitated more for her own sake than Fogfur's. "No, I can't."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," she answered this one more confidently.

"Well, it's still bleeding slightly," he tilted his head to one side, "we have to give it time, it's too difficult to say now."

Blueheart, who was pacing beside her sister, Burntpelt, glanced up at Fogfur.

"Her breathing is slowing down!" Called the blue-grey she-cat and Fogfur quickly hurried over.

Now that the attention was off of her, Stormpaw closed her eye again and slipped out of the den. The clearing was filled with cats all buzzing around with distress and excitement. Brightkit and Sandkit were climbing on top of their brother, Brownkit, to see what all the commotion was about whilst Greylight sat behind them, licking furiously at Clawnose's wounds. Just a little way off, Brackenstar seemed to be in a deep conversation with Lionpelt and Ivyheart who were nodding respectfully. The three siblings, Flamepaw, Patchpaw and Breezepaw, were sharing excited whispers amongst themselves whilst the rest of the clan were gathered around Lakeheart's body, all anxiously muttering.

Stormpaw flicked her ear back and padded over to join the crowd.

"Shouldn't you be in the medicine den?" Remarked her mother, Ivyheart, when she drew near.

Stormpaw glanced up, "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look it," the black she-cat flicked an ear.

"But I am," she assured, "it doesn't hurt or anything."

Ivyheart inspected the wound closely, "who gave you that scratch?"

Stormpaw flattened her ears, "Duskpelt."

Ivyheart growled, digging her claws into the soft, sandy floor. Stormpaw hadn't forgotten about how her mother was tricked into having kits with Duskpelt, and it looked like Ivyheart hadn't forgotten either.

"I know that you and your brother know that he's your father," Ivyheart's eyes clouded, "and I'm sorry for that."

"Mother," began Stormpaw, feeling slightly odd having to comfort her own mother, "it wasn't your fault, Duskpelt tricked you!"

"I should've known…" she whispered more to herself than her daughter.

"Do you regret it?" Stormpaw questioned curiously.

Her mother straightened up, "not one moment. Of I had never met Duskpelt then I'd have never had you or Shadowpaw."

Stormpaw wasn't sure whether she meant it or not, but she was certainly grateful for the compliment.

Ivyheart turned to her, "can you forgive me?"

Stormpaw blinked in surprise, "there's nothing to forgive."

A look of love came over Ivyheart, which was certainly a rare sight. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sudden call.

"Cats of Lightning!" Brackenstar's voice echoed across the clan.

Any cat who hadn't already been anxiously hanging around the clearing appeared from their dens and trotted into the clearing. Graylight padded away from her kits, shushing their loud chattering. The three littermates still poked their heads out of the nursery, Brownkit a little more reluctantly than his sisters. Blueheart poked her head out of the medicine cat den, sending glances at the injured Burntpelt behind her who was still being treated by Fogfur.

Brackenstar nodded to himself when all the cats had gathered.

"As all of you know, today our clan faced Pineclan in what should've a simple border scuffle, however, it was blown out of proportion by Duskpelt and his followers."

The clan glanced amongst themselves.

"We cannot blame this on Violetstar as she had no knowledge of her deputy's traitorous actions."

There were a few mutters of disagreement which sounded a lot like 'how could she have not noticed' And 'what made her appoint Duskpelt as deputy?'

Brackenstar waited patiently for the clan to quiet down but, after a little while, it became apparent that they weren't about to.

"Be quiet!" Hissed Ivyheart at a group of young warriors who seemed to instantly fall silent.

"Sadly, in this battle, Lakeheart was killed."

A few dismayed and angry hisses came in responses.

"So, it is time for me to pick a new deputy in her place."

Stormpaw pricked up her ears as the whole clan fell silent and scanned the crowd. Who would Brackenstar select as deputy? No one really stuck out to her that much. Reddust, Lionpelt and Flamescar were the senior warriors but they weren't the most suitable to be deputy.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Lakeheart and our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." "

Stormpaw felt her body tense.

"The new deputy of Lightningclan will be Ivyheart."

Her mother went rigid beside her and Stormpaw felt a jolt of surprise in her own stomach. Ivyheart, whilst not a young warrior, wasn't even a senior warrior yet! Had she had an apprentice before, Stormpaw wouldn't know…

"Ivyheart! Ivyheart!" The clan began to cheer as the black she-cat stumbled up to high rock.

"Thank you, Brackenstar," she said, "this was really unexpected, but I hope to serve Lightningclan as best as I can!"

The chanting continued and, this time, Stormpaw joined in.

But, in the corner of her eye, she noticed that two cats weren't cheering.

Ace and Shadowpaw were talking in hushed tone in what looked like a friendly manner. Stormpaw marvelled at the rare sight of the two not arguing but couldn't help but feel her paws prickle.

Because all she felt was dread.

* * *

 **A/N: Book one, complete! This chapter is very short, apologies! Anyway, I though I'd give you a few little things on what to expect in book 2.**

 **Violetstar and Scarletclaw will play big roles in the upcoming books!**

 **Starlingkit will be making a comeback**

 **Brightkit also plays a big role**

 **Duskpelt is still out there, oh dear!**

 **There's a lot of time skips…**


	14. Sequel!

**Sequel:**

 **THE BLESSED FEW**

 _(BOOK 2 OF THE CURSED SERIES) It's been four moons since Duskpelt was banished and the lake cats have fallen into a steady peace. Yet Stormpaw is still cautious of her father lurking the forest and the danger that still lies outside her clan. But she is about to learn that, no matter what, sometimes what you hate the most can come from what you love the most_


End file.
